Star Wars AU Episode I: Rebellion in Serenno
by Dark Cronos
Summary: After surviving the battle of Naboo Qui Gon is training Anakin while Obi Wan is training his own apprentice. After his master left the order Qui Gon is worried, a worry that grows when Dooku asks for the Jedi's help to stop a rebellion in Serenno. What will happen? What if they are faced by something darker and bigger than they first imagined. Rated T to be safe. AU
1. Chapter 1

This is a new series I'm starting well a series depending on how well it goes. I've got a few chapters done already so it should be updated fairly quickly like twice a week or so. I'm putting the rest of my works on hold for now.

AN: Since my name isn't George Lucas and I'm not part of his family this should go without saying but none of the characters except the OC (Kiara) belong to me since I don't own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon Jinn, one of the two sithkillers the jedi order had, and one of the many heroes of the battle of Naboo, observed as his latest apprentice, who he'd been training for two years practiced his light saber skills against a training droid. He had to admit that for all the little train Anakin had had he was pretty skilled, surpassing many of the padawans with more experience than him. In fact Qui Gon usually preferred to make him sparr against himself, Obi Wan, or any other Padawan but in the last training session against the recently named Padawan Ferus Ollin Anakin had lost his cool and had seriously hurt the boy, who'd been verbally taunting Anakin, breaking Ferus's arm.

Once the council had learnt of this they'd punished Anakin to sparr only against training droids for a month, Qui Gon had to recognize that it was a good way for Anakin to gain self-control since the droids could truly be frustrating. Ferus nonetheless had also been punished by his own master, Siri Tachi, Obi Wan's childhood friend, who'd promised Qui Gon the boy would not behave like he had anymore after his punishment was over. Anakin groaned again as the droid's laser hit him again.

"Patience Anakin" Qui Gon said suppressing a chuckle. "Feel the Force, use it, let it guide you."

"Yes Master" Anakin replied, even though it wasn't the first time Qui Gon had told him that.

"I don't think Anakin understands the meaning of patience Master." a voice said. Qui Gon smiled as his former apprentice and his Padawan, a human female with Red hair and Green eyes named Kiara Jade approached them. Kiara was one of the few Padawans in the order Anakin was close to, she was undoubtedly his best friend amongst them.

"Haha" Anakin glared at Obi Wan. "Very funny Obi Wan."

"You were like that once Obi Wan." Qui Gon scolded.

"I'd like to hear that story." Kiara said smiling teasingly at his master.

"You won't because it's not true, I wasn't like Anakin at all." Obi Wan defended himself.

"Oh you were more similar to him than you want to accept." Qui Gon replied. "But you are right you weren't quite like him."

"I heard you got into a fight with Ferus a week ago." Kiara said changing the subject and looking at her friend. She and Obi Wan had been on a mission during the fight and had only arrived the previous day. "What happened?"

"He deserved it" Anakin replied.

"Anakin" Qui Gon warned.

"But master it's true!" Anakin protested.

"Perhaps but your reaction was born out of rage and you seriously hurt him. There is no excuse for that" Qui Gon said patiently. Oh the force knew Anakin could be very trying sometimes.

"Yes master" Anakin replied lowering his gaze.

"Can I join him?" Kiara asked Obi Wan who in turn looked at Qui Gon who nodded.

"I thought you wanted to sparr with me." Obi Wan said.

"We can do that later. Besides I have to show Anakin how to train properly with the droids." She said making Anakin snort.

"Go ahead Padawan. But remember Anakin is not allowed to sparr with you" Obi Wan said. Kiara smiled and quickly went for one of the practice droids and a helmet.

"I won't scold her for that comment?" Qui Gon asked.

"Perhaps later" Obi Wan said. "I suspect the droid give her enough of a lesson as it is."

Qui Gon chuckled. It was true, one of the reasons why Anakin and Kiara got along so well was because they were very similar, and very cocky, always competing with one another. It was no wonder that Obi Wan after two years of repeating that the Jedi had to be humble had decided to let her Padawan find out for herself and say "I told you so" later.

"So any luck contacting Count Dooku of Serenno?" Obi Wan asked as their Padawan concentrated on the training droids. Qui Gon sighed, Count Dooku of Serenno was his former Jedi Master and a good friend to him who'd left the order a year and a half ago disenchanted with the Jedi order. While he'd been in touch with Qui Gon for half a year after that, he hadn't contacted him again since a year ago and the force was warning Qui Gon something was wrong with his friend. And some recent rumors about the count alligning himself with some system to separate from the Republic only made the feeling worse.

"No, I haven't been able to do so." Qui Gon replied. "And if he's come to Coruscant he is concealing his force signature. The only way for me to make sure he's ok and confirm or dismiss the rumors about him would be going to the planet and seeking him out myself but the council will never allow it."

Obi Wan nodded knowing his master was right as they continued to watch their Padawan's on their training.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Count dooku knelt before the hologram of his new master, his sith master, Darth Sidious, also known as Chancellor Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the galactic republic. His Master was wearing his usual sith robes with a hood concealing most of his features and looking down at his apprentice.

"Darth Tyrannus." The Sith Lord spoke calmly and coldly. "How is our plan going?"

"Each day I'm approached by more Senators dissatisfied with the Republic and the senate my Master, a lot of them want to join our "Confederacy."" Dooku said without looking at him. "In Kamino the cloners are working on the clone army for the Republic and the Jedi are not aware of anything yet."

"Good" Lord Sidious said with a smirk. "In a few years both the Confederacy and the Republic will clash and the Jedi will fall."

"How is your other project going my Master?" Dooku asked. By other project he referred to the young Padawan known as Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, who'd been discovered and was being trained by Dooku's former Padawan.

"That's none of your concern my Apprentice." Sidious said but Dooku felt a hint of frustration on his Master's voice. Dooku smiled inwardly, he knew the Sith and their traditions as well as the Jedi's. He knew that if Sidious got his apprentice he would be discarded and killed by the order of his Master, there could only be two after all. At the same time Dooku thought of this Palpatine seemed to have an idea. "Although it might be. Your former apprentice is completely blocking my plans to turn his Padawan to the Dark Side,as I'm not able to meet him as much as would want to and he respects your former apprentice too much. He needs to be disposed of."

Dooku felt fury at his Master's words but concealed it. He was training to be a Sith but he still appreciated his former Padawan one of the very few Jedi that had similar views to those of Dooku, he didn't like to plot to kill him. Yet Dooku knew he had to let go of those attachments if he truly wanted to be a sith, he'd already killed a dear friend to accomplish the objective after all.

"What should be done?" Dooku asked.

"Contact the Jedi and ask for their assistance." Sidious said. "Tell them that the rumors about you and the separatists are false but there is a faction within Serenno plotting to overthrow you. I'm sure your old Padawan will volunteer to go for this mission, but just in case request for him to be the one to go. After you do that contact Jango Fett on Kamino, tell him to put a team of bounty hunters together and give him the target. He will take care of the rest."

Dooku nodded "As you wish my master. I have some of my men within some minor rebel groups. This groups could be beneficial for us."

Sidious nodded with an evil smile "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter enjoy.

AN: I don't own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A month went by pretty quickly and Anakin's punishment was lifted by the council. The young Padawan was thrilled to be able to sparr again although Qui Gon was doubtful that he'd fully learnt his lesson despite Anakin telling him that he had indeed learnt it. Qui Gon wasn't able to make sure that Anakin had because the Council called for Anakin, Obi Wan, Kiara and himself to their chamber for a possible mission

Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Anakin and Kiara entered the Jedi Council room. Qui Gon was still worried about not contacting his former Master, he'd tried a few more times during the last month, but pushed his fears aside as he stood in front of the council with his companions in silence waiting for either Master Yoda or Master Windu to begin talking and explain their mission.

"A very disturbing transmission the council " Yoda began. "A former comrade of ours in great peril seems to be."

"A former comrade?" Qui Gon asked.

"Count Dooku from Serenno has contacted us." Master Windu said. Obi Wan and Qui Gon looked at each other. "It seems there is a plot to overthrow him from his post."

"A plot?" Obi Wan asked. "By whom Republican loyalist?" Mace looked at the young knight sternly and Qui Gon did the same. "It is a known fact that he is at odds with the republic and the rumors about him..."

"Only rumors they are Knight Kenobi. Forget it you should not." Yoda scolded him.

"Dooku is a former Jedi knight." Master Ki Adi Mundi said. "Whatever his problems with the Republic are he would work to solve them and make a better Republic. He would not betray it."

"Yes Masters" Obi Wan said bowing his head while Anakin and Kiara laughed softly before Mace silenced them with a look

'A Jedi must not take anything for granted Obi Wan' Qui Gon scolded him through their force bond.

'Sorry Master' Obi was replied through the force too.

'The same could be told to the council' Qui Gon replied before speaking aloud again.

"What is this plot about?" He asked.

"Apparently the rumors about his plotting and his secret reunions are fake stories made up by an Anti-Republic faction within the planet" Master Windu explained. "They've been making up those stories for a year and also instigating a few riots against the Republic on Serenno." 

"During the last month however, their actions more radical and dangerous have become." Yoda continued. "Enough to contain them Serenno's security forces and Dooku's guards are not. Our assistance the Count has asked for. Your presence in particular he has asked for Master Qui Gon."

Qui Gon looked at the council puzzled. "If he's asking for me, why did you call Obi Wan and Kiara?"

"Because with you and your Padawan they will go, the Dark side I feel in this plot." Yoda replied. Qui Gon nodded he should have guessed that much.

"Understood" the four jedi said.

"We have arranged with the Supreme Chancellor for the judiciary forces to take you to Serenno" Master Plo Koon said.

"May the Force be with you" Mace Windu added before dismissing them

"Thank you Masters" Obi Wan and Qui Gon said at the same time exiting the Council room followed by their Padawans.

Once on the lift Obi Wan finally spoke. "What do you think of all of this Master?" He asked earning curious glances from both Anakin and Kiara.

"This is all very weird. If what Master Yoda feels it's true then there is a possibility the Sith are behind all of this." Qui gon said stroking his beard.

"Do you think it's safe for Anakin and Kiara?" Obi Was asked worriedly as both Padawan's glared at him.

"They are strong enough to defend themselves and it's not like we are gonna let them fight the Sith on their own." Qui Gon said.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Obi Wan said as they got out of the Turbolift.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dooku stood on his palace's balcony observing the forests that surrounded it and covered most of his family's grounds. The vision had a calming effect on him and was one of his favorite spots for meditations when he arrived a year and a half ago when he still meditated like a Jedi, receiving the force like an old friend asking for it's assistance, but now he meditated as a Sith using his negative emotions to connect with the force, to command it, to use it to bend it to his will and he didn't meditate there anymore.

An holotransmitter droid approached him with his master hologram on top of it. He quickly knelt down before it.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Dooku asked.

"It seems the Jedi are sending more people to Serenno than just Master Jinn and his Padawan. That knight Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, a female human, are going to your Planet as well." Lord Sidious informed him.

"It is hardly a worrysome matter. They will be dealt with as well" Count Dooku said. "The bounty hunters and of my men are already working with these rebel groups I told you about and stirring trouble within the Capital. I'm about to head out to a meeting of the great families myself to inform them about the request of help to the Jedi. I'll receive the jedi there too."

"Will the families be a problem?" Sidious asked.

"No." Dooku replied. "As long as we keep their pocket's full they won't go against us."

"Good then make sure they are satisfied." Sidious ordered. "We've waited for too long to eliminate the Jedi Vermin and I will not tolerate failure."

"Yes my Master" Dooku replied as Sidious's holographic figure disappeared. "Contact Jango I need to arrange a welcoming party for the Jedi.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Anakin and Kiara arrived at coruscant's spaceport where a judiciary corps ship similar to the one that had taken them to Naboo the first time awaited for them. Outside of the ship six males and female, from the judiciary corps stood firm as they arrive while one woman surely the ship's captain, a woman seemingly about 35 years old, a human with golden blonde hair a caramel eyes, approached them. Anakin observed at the rest of the tripulation, two of the males were human while the third was a bothan, while the females were a Togruta, a Twi'lek and a human.

"Welcome Master Jedi" The captain said when she reached them. "I am Captain Sarah Sunn from the Republic's ship "Hammer" and this is my crew"

"Nice to meet you captain I'm Master Qui Gon Jinn, this the Jedi knight Obi Wan Kenobi and our Padawans Anakin Skywalker and Kiara Jade." Qui Gon introduced them. "Is the ship ready to depart?"

"Whenever you are ready." the captain said.

"We are, let's go." Qui Gon replied. A few moments after he said that both the Jedi and the Republican crew entered the ship and took off a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome. Perhaps I'll update more regularly than I first thought.

AN: Star Wars doesn't belong to me nor do the rights to any of the characters except the OC characters.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Republic ship descended slowly upon the city of Carannia, which was the capital of Serenno. The capital bore a ressemblance to most modern cities on the galaxy with the midday sun making the buildings shine more than usual. The city was similar to but much smaller than Coruscant,. One of the male crew members, the bothan approached the Jedi.

"We've just received permission from the Serennian air control to land on Platform B-2 of the government building. We'll land in a few minutes"

"Thank you mmmh..." Qui Gon began.

"Lieutenant Oryon Melan at your service master Jedi." The Bothan said helpfully.

"Thank you Lieutenant Melan." Qui Gon said with a bow of his head.

"You are welcome." The bothan said going back to his work in another part of the ship.

Once the Bothan had left Qui Gon looked at his companions. "Ready?" Anakin Obi Wan and Kiara all nodded as they headed for the ramp, it wasn't normal for anyone to stand before a ship had landed but the Jedi all had amazing equilibrium. Like the bothan said they landed a few minutes later. Qui Gon felt Anakin's uneasiness through their bond, this was perhaps one of the most important missions they'd done since he became his padawan. Giving him a little reassurance through their force bond his Padawan smiled at him. Qui Gon turned to look at Captain Sunn approaching them from the cabin.

"What is it Captain?" Qui Gon asked.

"Nothing to worry about Master Jedi." Captain Sunn replied. "I just need to talk with the ground crew there have been some troubles with one of the engines. It's not that urgent of a matter but it would be good to solve it here so we don't have troubles on our way back."

"Perhaps I could help." Anakin said with a bright smile and Qui Gon chuckled.

"We are not here so you can tinker with the ship's engines Padawan." Qui Gon said as the exit ramp opened

"Yes besides we don't want you to damage the ship further." Kiara teased him making Anakin glare at her as they all left the ship. Once on the platform they looked around, there was no one to greet them there.

"This is weird." The Captain said narrowing her eyes.

"It is indeed." Obi Wan agreed. "There's not even a ground crew." Feeling a warning through the force Obi Wan looked at his master.

"Get down!" They both shouted as a missile hit the ship. The four jedis and the ship's captain were sent flying from the explosion. Thankfully through Obi Wan's and Qui Gon's efforts they were shielded from harm and they all landed relatively safe on different points of the platform. However Qui Gon felt they weren't safe yet, quickly rising to his feet he ignited his saber and saw Obi Wan while the three other survivors tried to get to their feet as well.

Looking for the unknown assailant he felt him approaching flying on a jetpack, he wore a silver mandalorian armor. Qui Gon looked at his former Padawan and the other two jedi who were already waiting for the assassin with their lightsabers on. The captain had also managed to get up and had her blaster ready. The assassin began firing again with two blaster pistols, the jedi defected most of the shots while the Captain ran for cover shooting back. Their enemy was no amateur that was for sure.

"Anakin, Kiara! You two run for cover with Captain Sunn now!" Obi Wan said seeing that their Padawans were struggling against the mandalorian.

"But Master..." Kiara tried to protest.

"Now!" Obi Wan shouted. Anakin growled but obeyed while Kiara covered him and also retreated for cover. Meanwhile the captain shot at the bounty hunter on the Jet puck making the man lose control for a moment however the damage wasn't to extensive and he didn't seem like was going to retreat.

Things changed when several men and women dressed in Serenno's security forces uniforms, light grey uniforms with helmet similar to those of the Mandalorian guard, and fewer members of Count Dooku's personal guard, who wore a similar attire to the senate guard commandos but black in color, arrived and began fending off the bounty hunter with Count Dooku arriving shortly after lightsaber in hand. The mandalorian seemingly rethinking his probabilities fled the scene with his jetpack losing fuel.

Everyone rose up from their positions with several members of Serenno's forces surrounding and forming a protective permeter around the Count and his Guests. The captain quickly ran towards her now destroyed ship with several firefighting ships arriving to extinguish the flames. Qui Gon knew what she was doing and knew it was futile, he felt no lifeforms inside the burning ship, it was a miracle they had survived.

"I would like to say welcome my old friend." Dooku said pulling Qui Gon out of his thoughts. "But I feel I would have to offer my condolences to the Captain first and ask for your forgiveness for being late."

Qui Gon looked at his former Master and shook his head. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for your delay. And you weren't lying when you told us about the troubles on your planet."

"That's not the worst I've seen." Dooku said sadly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Half an hour after the encounter with the Bounty hunter, the Jedi and the Ship's captain found themselves on Dooku's study. Qui Gon had to admit that it was ver Jedi-like perhaps because of Dooku's upbringing on the Jedi temple. The Count looked at Captain Sunn with a sympathetic look on his face while Obi Wan looked at the count with a small hint of suspicion, he had since the attack on the landing platform.

"I'm very sorry for the loss of your ship and crew my dear" the Count said.

"Thank you" Captain Sunn said without looking up. She looked really dejected although Qui Gon couldn't really blame her, surely for her, having spent as much time with her crew as she had, they would be like her family. Qui Gon decided to change the topic, to accomplish their mission would be a good way to honor their casualties.

"Master... I mean Count." Qui Gon began unsure of what to call his former master. "What did you mean when you said this attack wasn't the worst you've seen."

The Count sighed. "There is a very anti-republican faction here in Serenno my old friend. I told you that on the message. Although I must admit I wasn't exactly sincere with the council, it is true that I've been to some of those separatist meetings but it was only to appease this faction."

"What happened a month ago Count?" Obi Wan asked. "You said this faction has turned violent."

"A month ago We, the families of the Counts of Serenno decided to stop assisting to these separatists meetings and those people instigated a revolt." Dooku replied. "I thought my forces would be able to stop them but they've brought in mercenaries and Bounty hunters. I can't control them alone"

"That mandalorian was one of those Bounty hunters?" Anakin asked and Dooku nodded.

"That's an intelligent Padawan you have Qui Gon" Dooku said. "Exactly young man, that Mandalorian was one of the Bounty Hunters. His name is Jango Fett and is considered to be among the best Bounty hunters of the known territories."

"But he must be quiet expensive" Kiara said. "Wouldn't one of the Great houses of Serenno be behind him?"

"That's an interesting theory young lady." The Count replied. "However our planet has florished under the Republic. I doubt any Count would try to change that."

"We'll begin investigating and tell you what we find." Qui Gon said turning to leave.

"Of course. I'm sure you will find whoever is behind this." Dooku said. "Also I hope you all accept my invitation for dinner at my appartment tonight."

"We'll see." Qui Gon said exiting the room followed by the other four. Once outside the room Obi Wan spoke.

"Master I don't trust him. He is hiding something I felt it." Obi Wan said.

"Politicians are always hiding something Obi Wan. Even the best" Qui Gon said with a sad sigh.

"Excuse me Master Jedi." The Captain spoke. "I would like to assist you in your investigation."

Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan and their two Padawans. They all nodded even though the captain's intentions were obviously not just helping them they also knew that if they refused she would try to investigate on her own and possibly get herself killed. Investigating together was definitely the better idea.

"Seems fair Captain Sunn. We appreciate the assistance."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter. I'll update for now three days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I'd appreciate more reviews to tell me if I'm doing well or not, but only constructive reviews.

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me but I don't think I have to tell you who it belongs to (Lucas Arts or Disney now). All the credit goes to the people that made this amazing franchise possible. The OC are mine though.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The first days of investigation were fruitless, like Dooku had said the people of Serenno weren't exactly friendly to the Jedi or the Republic those days especially on the slums of the Capital, an area that surrounded the city that was it's complete opposite of the city center where higher classes lived and worked with old crumbling buildings, barely iluminated streets and a large crime rate, where Qui Gon Anakin and Captain Sunn, who Qui Gon had to admit had a lot of control over her feelings after what had happened to her ship and crew although he'd had to stop her a few times from harming a few civillians who got on her nerves during interrogation, were investigating.

This was because the first days they'd spent the day on the Central Security Bureau of Serenno, similar to Coruscant's Police Force HQ, checking the holo-recordings of the riots trying to pinpoint the location of the Bounty Hunters, especially Jango Fett, but it was no use Fett and some of his fellow Bounty Hunters moved around a lot although they moved only around Carannia which was something to be thankful for.

They entered a bar, a small bar with no windows barely iluminated and too overcrowded. Anakin looked at his master. "I think we'll find something here."

"Don't judge a book by its cover Anakin." Qui Gon scolded him.

"Sorry Qui Gon." Anakin said.

"You gotta admit Qui Gon the place like a good meeting point of criminals and Bounty Hunters." Captain Sunn said. They had agreed when they'd began their investigation of the slums to call each other by name, knowing that if they knew Qui Gon, Sarah and Anakin's identities they wouldn't get much information. Also they all were wearing normal civillian clothes provided by the Count.

"So it seems" Qui Gon agreed detecting a certain hopefulness in her voice. "But like I said don't judge a book by it's cover Sarah."

The woman nodded as they approached the bartender, a male toydarian who brought Anakin bad memories of his past life. The toydarian looked at them and pointed at Anakin.

"No children allowed pal." He said. "Your son must wait outside."

"He will not wait outside" Qui Gon said performing a Jedi mind trick on the toydarian.

"Yes he will" the toydarian replied. Qui Gon mentally kicked himself, the toydarian's mind was usually strong and it was rare that they fell for such petty tricks. Qui Gon looked at Anakin and the young boy smiled.

"It's not a problem ma... Dad" Anakin said playing along with what the toydarian had said of his relation with Qui Gon. It wasn't too far off after all.

"Want me to go with you" Sarah asked. Qui Gon chuckled when he saw maternal worry on the woman's eyes, Anakin was young after all and it wasn't the first time she produced such a reaction on a woman."

"Don't worry I'll be alright." Anakin replied. "I'll wait for you two outside."

"What a brave laddie you have there." One of the costumers, a rodian, said prompting Sarah to bring her hand to her blaster . "Would be a shame if something happened to him because you need a drink." He added with a teasing evil tone.

"Nothing will happen to him" Qui gon said ignoring the Rodian and throwing Sarah a reassuring look. It was probably just a thug after all and if he tried to do anything Anakin wouldn't have problems to defend himself. He turned his attention to the bartender.

"Two Corellian whiskeys please." Qui Gon said.

"Coming right up" The bartender said. As Qui Gon turned to look at Sarah who looked at him worriedly.

"Do you think your app... I mean Anakin will be ok?" She asked.

"Yes don't worry, besides if he needs our help I'll feel it through the force" Qui Gon replied after making sure no one heard him. "It might be good practice to him even, he'll have to read the intentions of those surrounding him and act accordingly. Plus I've searched the bar with the force, not even that Rodian is a threat. Yet."

"What do you..." She began

"Two Corellian whiskeys" the bartender interrupted her and Qui Gon turned to look at the bartender pulling out an hologram of Jango Fett without his armor facilitated by the Republic's Intelligence Services a day prior.

"Have you ever seen this man?" Qui Gon asked. The toydarian observed the hologram and Qui Gon saw that he knew the mandalorian.

"Never saw him." The toydarian said as Qui Gon felt something in the force, a warning.

"You sure?" Sarah asked apparently seeing through his lie as well.

"Absolutely, I never forget a face." The toydarian replied as Qui Gon felt someone standing behind them.

"I see" He said moving his hand swiftly to his saber and letting the force guide his movements. The rodian from before fell to the ground clutching to the wound where his hand had been, his hand was on the floor still holding a blaster pistol.

"It seems our friends here knows him though." He said ignoring Sarah's amazed expression as Anakin entered the bar again and approached them.

"Master are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." Qui Gon replied scanning the room for any more threats. "Contact Obi Wan, tell him we have found a clue and tell him to bring the security forces with him."

As they heard the security forces would be there, many of costumers left the bar without paying their bills. The toydarian watched the scene with a mixture of anger and impotence. He glared at Qui Gon.

"My clients! What have you done!?" The Toydarian said angrily.

"I just defended myself. This man attacked a Jedi Master during the investigation of the riots that have been happening lately." Qui Gon replied. "We are bringing him in and you too."

"What!?" The toydarian exclaimed "But I've done nothing wrong!"

"You lie. You did recognize Jango." Sarah said pulling her blaster out and pointing it at the toydarian.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

While Qui Gon, Anakin and Sarah were investigating the slums, Kiara and Obi Wan had been assigned to investigate the central areas of the town. The difference between both parts of town was clear. While slums were almost always dark with little to no lights at all and the building seemed about to crumble the central parts of the city were well iluminated and the buildings were, shiny, modern and stronger built, with the Security forces controlling almost every street. While it was like that on many parts of the Universe, the contrast in Serenno was just shocking.

However their investigation was coming up with little to no results as well. Even people of the upper levels of the city and the planet there was a growing anti-republican sentiment and most were reluctant to colaborate with two Jedis.

The search that day had been especially frustrating. They had entered severa bars, Corellian pubs and even restaurants and came up with nothing.

"I sure hope Master Qui Gon's investigation brings better results." Kiara groaned in frustration.

"Patience Padawan." Obi Wan said despite agreeing with her wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry master. It's just so frustrating." Kiara said lowering her gaze.

"I know Padawan but a Jedi..." Obi Wan began.

"Can never lose it's cool and has to always keep their cool." Kiara finished.

"That's right" Obi Wan said with a chuckle. Kiara rolled her eyes and they continued walking. As they reached the street near the government building, which was as far as Obi Wan could see the tallest building in the city, they both felt something, a familiar presence in the force, a presence above them. Looking up they saw him, Jango Fett was leaving, or at least he seemed to be leaving the government building.

"Master" Kiara said with a worried expression.

"I know let's go." Obi Wan said as they both ran into the building startling most of the people that were at the entrance hall but both Jedis paid them no attention. One of the guards approached them.

"Master Jedi what's wrong?" The man asked.

"My apprentice and I have seen the mandalorian Bounty Hunter leaving the building. We are going to check on the Count." Obi Wan said. The man nodded and signalled to some of his companions that were near to follow them into the Turbolift. Once they reached the top floor where the office of the Count was they headed for the room adjacent to his office where most of his guarda were and they found that the Count Guards seemed normal and alert as always.

"Well it doesn't look that there's been a battle" Kiara said. One of the Count's guards looked at them.

"What's the matter Master Jedi?" He asked them.

"We have come to check on the Count we've seen the Mandalorian Jango Fett leaving the building through the roof.

"I can assure you the count is alright." The guard said. "No one but him has entered his office this morning."

"I'd like to check anyway" Obi Wan said feeling confused.

The guard nodded to and looked at the two guards at both sides of the doors. "Inform the Count Knight Kenobi is here to see him." One of the guards nodded and entered the room.

Kiara looked at his master. 'If the Count is alright what in the force was he doing in the building?' She spoke through their bond.

'I don't know.' Obi Wan replied.

"The Count will see you now" Said the guard that had entered the office to inform the Dooku of his presence. Obi Wan thanked him with a bow as the guard returned to his post and the doors opened for Obi wan and Kiara

The Count was definitely well. He seemed to be working on some paperwork. Kiara looked at another two guards that were at both sides of the door inside the office.

'He is definitely well protected.' Kiara spoke through their force bond.

'Which makes this a little suspicious be alert Padawan' Obi Wan told her just as the Count looked up from the papers he was working on.

"Ah Obi Wan I was told you wished to see me." The Count said with a friendly smile.

"Yes Count Dooku, you see my Padawan and I were worried about your safety since we just saw Jango Fett leaving this building." Obi Wan said.

"The mandalorian bounty hunter leaving this building?" Count Dooku frowned. "Are you sure?" Obi Wan just nodded

"That's most interesting." Count Dooku said. "And worrying it means my skills in the force are getting rusty." He chuckled. "I'll have my men investigate this matter at once, once I'm finished with these reports. Since Jango's attack on you the Capital seems safe but riots are continuing on other cities."

"Thank you Count" Obi Wan said as his holotransmitter began beeping and Anakin's miniature image appeared.

"Obi Wan, Master Qui Gon has capture two of Jango Fett's possible accomplices. He wants you to come to the slums with the security forces to arrest them I'll send you our location." The boy said.

"Ok Anakin we are on our way." Obi Wan replied. "You'll excuse us Count."

"Of course Obi Wan. I'm glad to see that the operation is seeing results." The Count dismissed them as they left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the Fifth chapter. I see the followers are increasing little by little which I'm happy about but I would also like some reviews to tell me if you are liking it so far.

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm just telling you what I saw Master." Obi Wan told Qui gon. They were on one of the adyacent rooms to the Interrogation room at the security forces HQ, a tall building of twenty floors that in contrast with the other buildings with it's dark gray color, where they were holding the Toydarian who was being interrogated by Sarah while Obi Wan informed his former master of what happened at the Government building. "Jango Fett was definitely at the government's building and yet the Count and his guard claim to have seen or felt nothing."

Qui Gon frowned. "Are you sure you saw him?"

Obi Wan nodded. "I did and Kiara did too." He added. Qui Gon seemed deep in thought, the events on the planet seemed to be more complicated than he originally thought and they didn't have much to work with. The Rodian they had arrested had told him something thanks to Qui Gon's old force tricks, he was part of an anarchist group based on the capital small and inoffensive at first but then someone, an anonymous leader appeared and began coordinating his group with other groups to organize the riots against the Republic about a month ago. He apparently knew Jango because the Bounty Hunter had acted sometimes as an intermediary between his group and this anonymous leader.

The most interestng thing he said was that he'd been ordered to guard the bar, they hadn't told him why just that he had to guard it especially if someone came asking questions about certain topics, like Qui Gon had. But as much information as that was it didn't throw much light into the case and now there was the possibility that someone in the government, even the Count himself could be involved. The case was complicated indeed.

"We'll have to be patient Obi Wan. Only when we get the Bounty Hunter will we get somewhere. And hopefully this interrogation will also throw some light on this as well" Qui Gon concluded looking at the interrogation room again through transparisteel window that connected both rooms, which worked to look as a normal mirror from the interrogation room and as a window from the adyacent room.

Sarah sure was letting her feelings out during the interrogation, the frustration of the last few days of fruitless investigation, the anger for the death of her comrades. All against the poor toydarian bartender who had been interrogated by the woman for three hours already. Had their force mind tricks worked against the toydarian worked they would be against this kind of interrogation but the force and their guts were telling them that it would be the only way to get something out of the bartender.

"I'm growing tired of this" Sarah growled at the Toydarian who despite having resisted the woman's fury so far was beginning to show fear. "Tell me all you know about Jango Fett and what he did when he was at your bar?"

"I'm telling you lady I don't know that Bounty Hunter." The toydarian replied nervously.

"Lies!" Sarah barked. "We know that your bar was important to the rebels and that he works with them so tell me the truth!"

"That damn Rodian scum when I get my hands on him I..." The toydarian reacted violently. Qui Gon supressed a smirk, despite knowing what the Rodian had said from the beginning the Captain had opted for the right moment to use the card. And it was paying off.

"So he was telling the truth?" Sarah asked with a smirk of her own. The toydarian gulped.

"You don't understand...I...I... they'll kill me." The toydarian pleaded.

"I don't care" Sarah said coldly. "If you don't tell me what you know about this mandalorian I'll kill you myself. Now tell me what you now!"

"It's like she has a second personality for her enemies" Obi Wan said looking at the scene. Qui Gon shook his head lightly.

"She is just hurt for her loss and wants answers." The older Jedi Master spoke. "You would too"

"Let's just hope she doesn't kill the toydarian." Obi Wan said worriedly. "Perhaps it was a bad idea to let her help us."

"She would have acted on her own, putting herself and others in danger. This way we can control her a little and we gain some help" Qui Gon said observing the interrogation continue.

"Yes master" Obi Wan nodded and returned his attention towards the interrogation.

The toydarian observed the human female before him and sighed after a few moments of silence like he'd lost a mental battle against the woman. "Ok I give up." He said in defeat. "I'll tell you what I know but you have to promise to protect me." 

"I'll see what I can do." Sarah replied. Meanwhile Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan who nodded.

"I feel it too." Obi Wan said. Something very bad was going to happen, several presences were approaching the Security forces HQ. Qui Gon went outside while Obi Wan decided to see the end of the interrogation.

"This Bounty Hunter, he sometimes came with people from rebel groups or other bounty hunters but not always. He also came someone, someone pretty high on the government of the planets.

"Who..." Before Sarah could finish her question a huge explosion sounded as the whole building trembled. Obi Wan heard his former master through their bond.

'Obi Wan we have to get out of here we are under attack!' His former master told him.

'Under attack?' Obi Wan's thoughts immediately went to their Padawans. They two jedi masters were on the tenth floor, Anakin and Kiara were a few levels lower, on the second floor, checking holorecordings of the city.

'Yes we'll pick them up but we have to go now!' Qui Gon said. Obi Wan nodded and rushed into the interrogation room, Sarah and the toydarian looked at him nervously.

"We have to go we are under attack!" Obi Wan told them. Sarah nodded and pulled out her blaster pointing at the toydarian.

"Let's go" She said as Obi Wan lead them out were Qui Gon was already waiting. They all headed for the stairs together with several security members who were headed for the lowest level to contain the revolt. She looked at the toydarian again.

"You were going to tell me who was meeting with the Mandalorian" She continued.

"Are you crazy!? Those Bastards are going to kill me if they learnt I told you anything" The toydarian asked, he was hysteric. "Get me out of here first or I will tell nothing!"

"Listen if you don't tell me who's behind this I will kill you myself." Sarah growled

"Captain he does have a point." Obi Wan intervened. Sarah glared at the Jedi knight for a few moments but sighed.

"You are right" She conceded. "What now?"

Qui Gon was the one to reply. "We get our Padawans and get out of here"

'Anakin' Qui Gon contacted his padawan as Obi Wan did the same with Kiara. "We are coming to you wait by the stairs.'

'But Master we could help!' Anakin tried to reply.

'Wait by the stairs Padawan I know yow want to help but the best thing we can do to help is find whoever is behind this revolt and stop him. We need to get out alive first.'

'Yes Master' Anakin said

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Yes Master' Anakin replied through the force bond. However as soon as his conversation with Qui Gon was over he sprinted towards the stairs and the lower levels. Kiara seeing his intentions ran and caught up to him

"Anakin!" she shouted. "What are you doing!? The Masters said to wait for them here!"

"It's a Jedi's mission to protect and help the helpless." Anakin said turning to look at his friend.

"The security forces are hardly helpless." Kiara replied rolling her eyes. "Besides the Masters are right we need to figure out who's behind this and we can't do so if we are dead!

"We will not die!" Anakin said. "I won't die at least" He added with a teasing smirk sprinting down the stairs again. Kiara rolled her eyes, it was so like Anakin using their rivalry to make her do something reckless, then again she also had done so in the past. Besides if she didn't go with him it was like telling him he was right and that was something she couldn't allow herself to do even if it meant disobeying her Master, for the hundreth time that is. And most importantly it wasn't like she could let Anakin go without back up, with a frustrated growl she too sprinted down the stairs.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As always thank you for reading please follow and review if you like, next chapter will be up next Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the sixth chapter I do hope you enjoy reading it. I want to thank all of you who read, who follow and review, whether you do the three things or just one. Thank you I hope you keep reading until the end and I hope you like it, as always I encourage you to review and give me your opinion as long as it is constructive. Now as always let's go with the LD.

LD: Star Wars does not belong to me.

A few minutes into the fight Anakin began to wonder if his idea of joining the fight to join the guards had truly been a good idea. So far he and Kiara had only been able to defect a few lasers before being pulled into cover by some guards. The leader, a bulky bearded man of greying hair, of the security forces defending the entrance of the building had looked annoyed when he'd been brought to him.

"What are you kids doing?" he'd asked them.

"We want to help" Anakin had replied with confidence.

"It's not your job to help, kids" He'd told them sternly. "You Jedis are here to investigate who's the Mastermind behind these revolts right?"

"But..." Anakin began to reply.

"Do not underestimate Serenno's security forces kid." The man told him. "You Jedis may be the protectors of the Republic but we are the protectors of this planet. Besides it's more than likely that they are after your prisoners so..." 

Before the man had ended the sentence Kiara had shouted as Anakin felt a warning through the force. Looking up he saw various granades that had been thrown at their position. With a quick glance at Kiara both Padawans used the force to throw them back at the attackers provoking several casualties. Surprisingly enough Anakin felt a little tired and off after that but he quickly hid it. That had convinced the man to let them help out but the enemies were endless forcing them too much to go on the defensive.

"This is not going well" Kiara told him just as she left their cover retreating with the rest of the security forces. However they were both tired and Kiara wasn't quick enough to deflect all the blaster shots, one impacted on her shoulder making her fall. Anakin froze, feeling anger at their attackers. Feeding on that anger he began to prepare a counterattack but before he could Qui Gon and Obi Wan jumped from behind him and began blocking all the shots coming their way. He felt a hand on his back and saw Sarah who was holding the toydarian at Blaster point. The captain nodded towards Kiara.

"Help her stand and let's go." Sarah said. "We'll head for one of the emergency exits." 

Anakin nodded as he felt Qui Gon's disappointment through the force bond. But also felt something weird, he'd barely been able to feel Obi Wan and Qui Gon through the force when they'd approached him from behind, nor had he been able to feel Kiara when he was fighting right beside him, even now something seemed to be disrupting their force sensitivity or at least his since Qui Gon contacted him when he was on the second floor, like someone wanted to isolate him from the force and he was doing so little by little, so far it hadn't affected his powers much

Anakin ignored his bad feeling and retreated with Kiara as Qui Gon Obi Wan and sometimes Sarah covered their retreat until finally they were able to get out of the building to wards a the building's training grounds to get out they still needed reach a five meter wall that separated the building from the street and somehow jump over it.

Obi Wan looked at his Padawan who was leaning on Anakin and observed her wounds.

"This could have been avoided Padawan." Obi Wan told her. "You should have listened to us."

"Obi Wan this is not the moment." Qui Gon said. Anakin knew that his master shared Obi Wan's view but had decided to postpone the lecture. Suddenly they felt several attackers approaching them from the building, several humans and twi'leks of both genders. And also from behind several other rebels equipped with jetpacks appeared. Jango Fett was leading them. Anakin felt as Kiara separated herself from him and turned on her light saber, Qui Gon, Anakin and Obi Wan followed suit. Sarah also leveled her blaster ready to fight while the toydarian was looking for a place to take cover.

However neither side made a move, none seemed to be willing to be the first to attack. Anakin felt anger again as he felt the rebels overconfidence. His Master threw him a look and he took control of his feelings.

"Surrender now Jedi." Jango spoke his voice slightly distorted by the helmet. "You've lost this battle."

"We won't surrender" Anakin said through gritted teeth. It was clear that mandalorian wasn't going to let them live even if they did surrender.

"Oh you are a feisty one." Jango said with a chuckle. "Well I prefer it that way anyway." Jango turned to look at the toydarian who was trying to get away. The Bounty Hunter locked on his target and shot him on the head."

Qui Gon took the chance and pushed Jango back with the force. The bounty hunter crashed into the wall taken completely by surprise as the rebels, some of whom were fellow bounty hunters began shooting at the Jedi. The two teams of masters and padawans defended themselves explendidly with their light saber skills while Sarah held her own with her blaster. The attackers broke the formation and scrambled for cover losing many men in the process.

Taking advantage of the confusion the group of five advanced running towards the wall that separated them from the street. Jango rose up again and began shooting at them with almost deadly precision evading the rebound blaster shots and Sarah's shots as well. As they reached the wall Qui Gon picked up Sarah bridal style and called on the force as Obi Wan, Anakin and Kiara covered him.

"Qui Gon what are you..." Sarah began but before she could finish the master Jedi jumped high over the wall and they lande on the ally at the back of the security forces HQ. Qui Gon deposited the woman back in the floor and held her before she fell due to the impression.

"Sorry captain it was necessary." Qui Gon apologized.

"No, just inform me next time you are going to do something like that." Sarah said with a small blush and a smile. Qui Gon nodded with a smile of his own. "We have to go." He said looking at the sky expecting some of their attackers to follow.

"What of Obi Wan Anakin and Kiara?" Sarah asked reluctant to leave the others behind.

"We'll rendez vous with them later" Qui Gon said as he began running followed shortly after by Sarah

Meanwhile at the other side of the wall Obi Wan continued to deflect the enemy attacks. The attackers had overcome the shock of seeing his master's trick and were now attacking more furiously than before. Obi Wan had had to push Jango with the force towards the ground to prevent them from following Qui Gon.

'Obi Wan' Qui Gon spoke through the bond in the force 'The Captain and I are leaving the scene we'll contact you with our position once we reach a safe location.'

'Understood Master, may the Force be with you' Obi Wan replied. He then looked at Anakin and Kiara who were still fighting by his side. He felt their uncertainty, especially Anakin's who was getting a little sloppy with his defense. He sensedthey doubted their ability to jump over the wall as Qui Gon had.

"Anakin, Kiara you have to go!" He shouted at them. "Just call on the force to aid you and jump!"

"What about you Master?" Kiara asked worriedly, less now about the jump and more about her Master's wellbeing, Anakin looked at him also worried

"I'll follow you soon" Obi Wan replied running towards the enemies deflecting the blaster shots. Anakin and Kiara both knew what he was doing, he was creating a distraction. "Go now and don't wait for me when you are at the other side."

Anakin looked at Kiara both seemed equally reluctan bur finally both nodded at each other. Without losing another moment, both Padawans jumped. Obi Wan felt worried when he felt Anakin's jump wasn't as high as Kiara's jump, something was wrong with his connection to the force it seemed, however Obi Wan felt how Anaking called on the force again and was able to pass over the wall.

Obi Wan then concentrated on the Mandalorian, Jango seemed angry as he charged at the Jedi with a Mandalorian Dark Saber. Obi Wan parried the attack with his Lightsaber as the rest of the his attackers decided not to intervene. Both men engaged in combat for a few minutes before Obi Wan kicked his opponent sending Jango to the floor for the the third time and then used the force to send him against the last remaining attackers. It was then when he saw what one of the attackers was holding, something like looked a detonator, something he'd only heard about in History class back when he was a child, something only the Sith had access to, a Force Nullifier.

After that all his world went black when two blaster shots hit their target.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A little cliffhanger, keep reading to know what'll happen. Next chapter will be up on Wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter seven of this story. To all of you reading out there I'd like to thank you. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. As always I would like to think what you think of the story.

LD: Star Wars does not belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Kiara ran through the streets and alleys of the capital. The situation was worse than both of them had imagined, for in every main street of the central sector of the city security forces battled Rebel Groups for the control of the Capital, which was also a good explanation as of why no reinforcements had come to help defend the HQ, on some of them there were even corpses of civillians that had been caught in the cross fire before they could reach a safe place.

On the other side, Anakin's full connection with the force had returned as they got away from the HQ and he felt Obi Wan's peril. He looked at Kiara, who had a very sad expression on her face.

"I'm sure he'll be ok" Anakin said trying to reassure his friend.

"He's unconscious now it seems." Kiara replied trying to suppress the sadness in her voice. "He's sent me a message through of Force bond. 'Tell Qui Gon they have a Force Nullifier'"

"A Force Nullifier" Anakin thought to himself. "That explains what was happening with my force connection." He looked at his friend and asked. "Why didn't he contact Qui Gon himself?"

"He was falling unconscious when he sent it perhaps he sent it to me because we were closer to the location" Kiara said.

"I see" Anakin said deep in thought. "We have to rendez vous with Master and Sarah."

"Yeah" Kiara still clearly affected by what happened. Anakin sighed and concentrated on contacting Qui Gon.

'Master' He called. 'Master where are you?'

He waited for a few moments, he hadn't felt anything bad happening to Qui Gon but he was still nervous.

'Anakin' finally sounded his master's voice through their bond. 'We are near the government building we are going to see if the Count is alright. Where are you?'

'I believe we are near the slums but I can't be completely sure.' Anakin replied.

'Alright' Qui Gon said. 'Listen Anakin I need you to hide until I contact you alright?'

'Yes Master. By the way Obi Wan...' He began but Qui Gon interrupted him.

'He isn't one with the Force yet Padawan we'll find a way to help him' his Master said with a reassuring tone.

'I know Master but he spoke of a Force Nullifier. Isn't that an Ancient Sith weapon?' He asked trying to confirm what he had learnt.

'Yes' Qui Gon said and Anakin could feel his master's distress through their bond. 'A very ancient and very dangerous artefact. I don't know how the Bounty Hunter got their hands on something like that.'

'Could it be the Sith behind the attack on Naboo?' Anakin asked. He heard his Master chuckle.

'Very perceptive of you Padawan. But we can't be sure yet.' Qui Gon said. And Anakin knew the bad feeling his master and Obi Wan had had at the beginning of the mission had gotten worse.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Sarah were recognized by the guards guarding the government building who let them pass immediately. Despite the rebellion going on throughout the city it seemed the fighting hadn't reached the government building yet and the security forces posted there were preparing to receive the attackers, civillian personnel seemed to have left the building for safer locations. Qui Gon and Sarah ignored the people on the entrance and headed for the turbolifts towards the top floor and were surprised by what they found.

Neither the guards or Dooku's aides were on their usual posts and while the aides were sometimes doing work for the Count around the building or even the city, in fact Qui Gon rarely saw them around his former master, the guards barely left Dooku's side, their absence could only mean that his master wasn't in either. But Qui Gon sure had felt him when they arrived at the building and still felt his feint presence on his office. Pulling his saber out and seeing Sarah do the same he rushed towards the office's entrance.

When they entered no one was present, the office was empty. Sarah looked at Qui Gon who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Where is the Count?" She asked the Jedi Master.

"I..." Qui Gon began but before he could reply an hologram of Count Dooku greeted them. He sat on a seat surely from he is personal ship.

"Master" Qui Gon said. "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry my old Padawan" Dooku replied with a sad look on his face. "I had to leave the capital for security reasons"

"Don't worry Master I understand." Qui Gon said uneasily the force was warning him of something.

"And I'm also sorry old friend, because you've lost." This time the Count's face wasn't sad in fact the tone he was using was smug and arrogant not typical of his Master. Qui Gon had the urge to ask what did he mean by that but the Force told him to run. Looking at the confused expression on the Captain's face he pushed her out of the room before jumping out himself just as the office exploded. Qui Gon used the Force to shield himself and Sarah from the blast.

Once the explosion that had completely destroyed both the Count's office and the adyacent room and would have surely killed them had the force not protected him and Sarah who looked at Qui Gon who had a grave expression on his face as he connected the dots together.

"What the heck was that about ?" She demanded angrily even though she wasn't angry at him but at the situation. Qui Gon ignored her for a moment as he concealed his and her presence in the force and severed his links with it. "Qui Gon" Sarah repeated calmer this time. "What is this all about?"

"The Count has betrayed us." Qui Gon explained. Sarah nodded she had gathered as much.

"But why?" She asked. "Wasn't he supposed to be a former Jedi.

"I believe he's fallen to the Dark side of the Force" Qui Gon said trying to suppress his own anger and sadness.

"So what do we do now?" Sarah asked. "We have to warn Anakin and Sarah about this. And we still have to rescue Obi Wan."

"First" Qui Gon said as he collected his thoughts. We have to get out of here."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dooku felt as his former's apprentice presence banished in the force and his victory left a bittersweet after taste. He wondered if this could have been avoided, Qui Gon had been more reasonable than most, perhaps he could've been turned, shown the promises and the potential of the Dark Side. But what was done was done and now it was time to see how the plan was going. Pressing a small bottons on a keyboard an holographic image of Jango Fett appeared before him.

"Tell me Jango how is the search for the two Padawans going?" Dooku asked.

"We have not found them yet Milord." Jango replied calmly. "I plan on using the captured Jedi as bait for them to come to me."

"You are truly pushing your luck" Dooku said darkly.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of handling two Jedi Padawans." Jango replied scoffing..

"I meant with me Bounty Hunter" Dooku clarified. "You promised me results and so far I've been the one to take care of two of your targets. I hope you don't forget that failure is not an option."

"Yes Milord. What should I do when I capture the male Padawan." Jango replied not showing any fear even sounding a little defiant.

"Bring him to my palace. And bring the girl too, I may have some use for her." Dooku ordered.

"And what of the knight?" Jango asked almost unnecessarily.

"Kill him when you are done" Dooku said cutting the transmission.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well that was fun to write and I hope it was at least entertaining to read. Next chapter, chapter 8 will be posted on Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the eighth chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy. I also would like to tell you that this story will have about 18 or 19 chapters so we are close to the ecuator of the story. Good reading!

LD: Star Wars does not belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin felt like he'd been stabbed through the chest with a lightsaber as he felt his master's presence disappear and their connection being severed for he knew, even if he'd never felt someone do so, that his master was one with the force now. Clutching his chest as Kiara who'd also felt it watched her friend with a painful expression and tears threatening to fall. Anakin let out a scream in which he released the fury and the sadness such a development provoked on him. His thoughts were now of vengeance against the Bounty Hunter and all his allies and had not Kiara been quick enough to catch him he would've run towards the nearest rebels and slaughter them all without mercy.

"Anakin wait!" Kiara shouted trying to calm her friend down.

"Let me go Kiara I'm going to kill them!" Anakin replied furiously trying to get out of his friend's grasp. "They are going to pay!"

"Anakin a Jedi does not seek vengeance!" Kiara tried to reason with him.

"Screw that they've killed my master!" Anakin retorted.

"And they've captured mine!" Kiara said growing angry at her friend. "They have Obi Wan Anakin! We have to save him! Qui Gon wouldn't want you to get revenge he would want us to figure a way to save Obi Wan!"

Anakin spun around and looked at his best friend as his anger faded, she was right and he knew it, Qui Gon was dead but his master wouldn't want him to go avenging his forsaking Obi Wan's life in the process. Taking a very deep breath Anakin managed to calm a little.

"You are right I'm sorry" He said in an affected voice. "We still have a mission to accomplish and we have to find Obi Wan"

Kiara smiled sadly seeing her friend come to his senses. "We have to keep moving perhaps we could search the slums in search of information, most of the rebels come from there I'm sure we can find out where they are holding him. Besides even if our connection is weak now I might be able to contact him if we pass near where they are holding him

Anakin nodded as he followed her friend while swearing that he would get revenge after rescuing Obi Wan.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the dark ceilling of a cell or at least a very poorly lit room. Trying to collect his thoughts he tried to rise up but his torso hurt like hell, he assumed because of the blaster shots that had impacted on him, on stunning shots he guessed or else he wouldn't be alive. Finally managing to get up despite the pain he tried to feel with the Force where he was since the small room was indeed a cell, not one of Security Force HQ's cells but still a cell. He didn't find it surprising when he had troubles connecting and feeling the Force surely someone with a Force Nullifier was nearby disrupting the Force in him like it had done with Anakin during the attack.

He briefly wondered how the Bounty Hunters had obtained such an artefacts. From what he'd heard the Jedi destroyed all of them after the war a thousand years ago. Apparently the artefacts were too dangerous and could be used to temper with the Jedi's connection to the force. Large exposure to the artefact could have very bad consequences for him. The only defect it had was that one Force Nullifier could only affect one Jedi at a time.

The door to his cell opened pulling him out of his thoughts and Jango Fett dressed in his silver mandalorian armor but without the helmet entered the room and threw him an amused look.

"So the mighty Jedi finally awakens" He said with a smirk. "You slept for quite a while you know, at seven hours."

"Not my choice." Obi Wan growled trying to keep his feelings in check.

"Well, you could have prevented it you know. If you and your friends had just surrendered you might have been awake this past twelve hours." Jango replied with the smirk not leaving his face.

"Or you might have killed us on the spot." Obi Wan replied. Jango's smirk turned into a wide Grin.

"Clever Jedi" Jango said.

"Not really, but the Force Nullifier you and your accomplices had tells me your client isn't very fond of the Jedi." Obi Wan said. Jango chuckled.

"No, my client is not fond of you. Although the young ones did pick his interest" Jango said. "In fact only you and the woman would have died."

"Well it's a pity that we are harder to kill than your master thought." Obi Wan said with a smirk. "My friends are still alive and surely looking for me right now, and even though I'm sure that's your intention given the level of success of the other trap I'd say you and your clients will find yourself in jail pretty soon."

"Hell" Jango said with an impressed voice. "The Force Nullifier sure works well if you haven't been able to feel what happened."

"What happened?" Obi Wan said dropping his smirk.

"Your Master and that Captain are dead. Caught in one of my client's traps, only your Padawans remain alive Jedi." Jango spat.

"What? No! You Lie! That's impossible!" Obi Wan said as he tried assimilate what Jango had told him.

"It's up to you if you believe me or not Jedi." Jango said. "But don't worry the truth is you are just bait to lure the young ones here. Once that's done you can join your master and that whore on the Afterlife."

Obi Wan tried to call on the force and attack Jango but the Force Nullifier acted and the Jedi found himself on the floor trying to breathe.

"Truly an amazing toy" Jango mused as he exited the room. Leaving Obi Wan with his pain and despair.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Count Dooku advanced sat on the throne room of his Palace flanked by two members of his personal guard, the only members of the Security forces who were aware of his identity and his plans, observing waiting for Lord Sidious to contact him. He'd tried to do so on his ship to tell him about the most recent developments on the situation on the planet but apparently he was on a visit to Naboo on official Republic Bussiness and he hadn't been able to talk to them. Finally his master's hologram appeared in front of her thanks to the projector on his throne. Dooku quickly rose and knelt in front of the Dark Lord.

"Master" Dooku greeted while Palpatine observed him under the hood.

"My apprentice" Palpatine greeted him and Dooku could feel the irritation on his voice, not directed at Dooku this time. "I hope you have good news for me."

"Yes my Master our plan is advancing smoothly, Jinn has died, Kenobi is being used as bait to capture the two Padawans, soon Skywalker will be yours." Dooku said.

"Good" Palpatine as an evil grin appeared on his face. "You've done good my apprentice."

"Thank you Master." Dooku said looking up at Sidious's hooded figure trying not to grimace as he looked at his master's happy expression. As always the man emanated a force signature deeply disturbing even as an hologram but when he was happy this feeling worsened.

"Rise" Sidious told him. "I have another task for you when you are done with your current mission."

"What will you have me do?" Dooku asked.

"I want you to go to Korriban to the ancient archives of the Sith temple, there's a hidden holocron that contains really inportant information I want for myself and bring it to Coruscant so that I can study it." Sidious said. "I believe said Holocron would be of vital importance to our cause

"It will be done." Dooku said.

"Good then" Palpatine said. "I'll be expecting good news Tyranus or I'll be forced to revise your usefulness."

"Yes Master" He said masking his anger at the Dark Lord, he knew that Palpatine was always looking for signs of betrayal such was the way of the Sith and Dooku didn't want to face the Dark Lord yet he hadn't learnt enough, perhaps he should use the trip to Korriban to train himself while accomplishing the mission


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is chapter 9 we are halfway through the story, literally since this story has18 chapters in total. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you to those who follow, Fav or just read this story. I would appreciate more reviews, so please do review.

I also want to tell you that since this story is finished, I finished chapter 18 yesterday, I will work on a sequel and I'll ask you if you want me to post it when I post the last chapter.

LD: I still don't own Star Wars and I will never own it unless a miracle occurs.

Good Reading!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and sarah walked into the room they had gotten on a cheap motel in the slums near the toydarian's bar. They had managed to get out of the building taking advantage of the fact that the rebel groups had attacked the building shortly after the explosion and had slipped away unseen during the commotion. At the very least that should give them sometime before the enemy learned of their deception.

The enemy, something Qui Gon never thought he would have to call his former Master. Sure Dooku had always clashed with the Jedi on their views, their way of life and even the study of the Force and, like Qui Gon himself, he'd become part of what the Jedi viewed as Grey Jedi. However even those kind of Jedis had quite commitment to the safety of the Galaxy and most of them managed to stay on the Light side for all their lives. As such Qui Gon hadn't really expected his Master to fall even after he left the order.

The Jedi Master fell the hand of someone else in all of this, perhaps the Master of that Zabrak Qui Gon and Obi Wan slayed in Naboo, the Sith the order was looking for since 2 years ago like Anakin had guessed. Perhaps he had been the one to tempt his master even if Dooku was strong the Dark had always had a strong pull. Qui Gon wondered if he could have done something had he acted sooner or if he had found that Sith and brought him to the temple after Naboo, but it was futile to think like that now, now he had to think of a plan to rescue Obi Wan.

While Sarah got onto the shower he decided to meditate making sure he concealed his presence in the force, however the battle and the death outside prevented him from concentrating. Many lifeforms were disappearing even now because of his Master's action. Qui Gon sighed and fell on the dirty couch near the bed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him.

A few minutes later Sarah emmerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. She observed the Master Jedi with mixture of pain and sadness as she saw him with his eyes half closed trying to sleep. She barely knew the man but because of the good manners and the kindness he'd shown him in the few days they had been on the planet, including the chance of participating on the investigation despite knowing of her desire for revenge or the comfort he'd offered her the first night they'd spent there on the barracks of the Security Forces.

((Flashback))

No matter how Sarah tried to sleep she couldn't no matter the dinner with the Count and some higher ups of Serenno's society had been, the events during the day plagued all her nightmares. After trying to sleep for two hours she rose up from her bed and exited the room she shared with the female Padawan being very careful of not waking the girl. Wondering around the halls she came upon an expending machine with different drinks from around the universe on it, mostly energetic drinks.

Introducing one credit on the machine she took one of the dreams and sat on a chair nearby. It was then when he noticed Qui Gon standing at the corner of the room observing him. From his position she gathered she had followed her there.

"Master Jinn. It's something the matter?" She greeted him with a weary expression on her face.

"No, I just couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk. That when I saw you coming here. Sorry if I disturbed you" Qui Gon replied with a kind smile on his face.

"No" She rushed to reply. "I was thirsty..."

"You couldn't sleep." Qui Gon finished for her. She nodded. "It's understandable" He added. "Taking into account what happened today."

"I just..." She said as tears threatened to fall for the first time since the incident. "I wonder if there was something I could have done to save them you know."

"There was nothing you could have done." Qui Gon said.

"Are you going to say it was the will of the Force?" She asked incredulously and a little angy.

"No, I was going to say that the Bounty Hunter played his cards right and caught us all by surprise." Qui Gon replied.

"But I was the Captain of the ship I..." Sarah began.

"Captain believe me when I tell you I know how you feel. I've lost people important to me too." Qui Gon said with far off sad look. "But what you can do now is honor them by living and remembering them and helping us a finding and bringing their killer to justice. Not by blaming yourself and thinking on what you could have done but didn't. Those thoughts will bring you to an early grave."

"Alright" She accepted it softly even though she had no intention of bringing the Mandalorian to Justice. She would kill him herself. Qui Gon nodded ignoring her obvious thoughts and turned around.

"Better sleep well tonight Captain. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

((End of Flashback.))

Returning back to the present Sarah found Qui Gon staring at the ceiling. She sighed, it had to be a pretty depressing sight since the room wasn't what you'd call a suite. She decided that just as he'd helped her it was now her time to help the kind Master Jedi.

"Are you alright Master Jinn?" She asked even though she knew the answer she couldn't come up with a better line to start a conversation. The Jedi Master looked at her for a few moments without replying and she thought he was trying to come up with a way of telling her to mind her damn bussiness. "Never mind if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

"No, don't worry Sarah I appreciate the concern." Qui Gon said rising up. Sarah smiled gently and nodded.

"If you want to talk about it. I'm here." She replied. Qui Gon nodded but said nothing. Sarah decided to push her luck a little. "I was just remembering what you told me the first night we were on the planet." He looked at her again questioningly. "When I was suffering because of what happened to my crew you helped me and told me it wasn't my fault. This isn't your fault either."

"You are wrong." Qui Gon said. "It is my fault. He was my Master, we had special connection more than the normal Padawan-Master bond and I wasn't able to feel his descent to the Dark Side nor prevent it."

Sarah tried to reply something but nothing came out. She didn't exactly know how to reply to that. Finally she came to a conclussion. "It was his choice"

"What?" Qui Gon asked a little confused.

"I'm not quite sure what this bonds you talk about are, I suppose they are more than normal bond since the everything Jedi related is always more than it seems." She said. She spoke with confidence as she observed Qui Gon listening to her with Attention. "But the Count made his choice, he chose the Dark Side and you can't be sure that he wouldn't if you'd talked to him you don't know if he would have listened to you. So now what you have to do is think in the present on how to combat this threat he represents and prevent more people dying because of his actions. Who nows perhaps you will be able to turn him back?"

Qui Gon looked at her for a few moments thinking. She was right, what he had to do was not wonder what he could've done to prevent this but think how to stop it. He looked at the captain and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the help Sarah. You are quite an amazing woman." He said and she could tell that he was completely sincere.

The woman felt herself blush a little but quickly hid it from the Master Jedi who didn't seem to have noticed or just ignored it.

"Get a good sleep tomorrow will be a busy day." She said as he closed her eyes, this time falling sleep almost immediately.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin woke up and found Kiara around the fire they'd started the previous night. They'd slept on an abandoned building on a particular bad zone of the slums and had decided to take turns of guard to protect themselves. Performing a Force search for hostile presences the male Padawan realized that the Blaster shots and sounds of fighting he'd heard for most of the night had disappeared. He also realized that he wasn't feeling anymore deaths, of civillian, rebel or security force members, through the Force. That could only mean the fighting was over and judging from the way it was going yesterday the rebels had most likely won.

"Good morning" He said as he rose up from the spot he'd rested in. Kiara looked at him tiredly and smiled.

"Good morning" She replied. She hadn't slept well during his turn to keep watch and of course hadn't slept at all during her turn to keep watch. Anakin guessed she was worried about Obi Wan. Surprisingly even after learning of Qui Gon becoming one with the Force he'd been able to sleep through his turn, perhaps because the fighting and the Force Nullifier had drained him of energy.

"We better get going." She said "We have a lot to do today if we want to find Obi Wan."

Anakin nodded but felt his transmitter beep. He had incoming holo-call, picking it up the miniature figure of Jango Fett with Obi Wan knelt near him appeared. The Jedi knight seemed drained of energy, injured and somewhat depressed but he still managed to glare at his captor.

"Greetings Jedi Apprentices Jade and Skywalker." Jango said with a smug voice. "I trust you've slept well tonight." 

"Fett." Anakin growled.

"Master!" Kiara shouted as Obi Wan looked at her, it was clear that he was suffering.

"You see your friend here certainly hasn't, the Force Nullifier tends to be a little rough on the Jedis after a few hours of exposure, I don't know how long he will survive." Jango said.

"Release him!" Kiara shouted at the hologram surprising Anakin. It was the first time he'd seen Kiara this mad, he'd seen her angry but never like this.

"Oh I will." Jango said. "But I will need you to come pick him up!"

"Don't!" Obi Wan shouted as if he'd just woken up. Jango kicked him on the chest and pushed him out of the projection.

"Bastard!" Anakin shouted angrily at the Mandalorian.

"Ouch" Jango mocked. "What a sharp tongue you Jedi scum have. Now let's be serious, it you want to see your friend again you'll come to the town's main street we'll meet in front of the government building."

"When?" Kiara asked as she glared at the Bounty Hunter.

"I'll be good with you and let you have one last lunch before we meet. We'll meet by the building's entrance at 2 PM."

Anakin observed the figure as Jango disappeared from view. He was in deep thought.

"Anakin" Kiara interrupted him. "What are you thinking about?"

"That this is surely a trap" Anakin replied looking at his friend.

"And what do you have in mind?" Kiara asked with determination on her eyes.

"We spring the trap." Anakin replied with a sly smile on his face. "And take Obi Wan home."


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter. Anakin will not be springing the trap on this chapter but the next, which will be up on friday. I hope you like this, as always reviews will be appreciated.

LD: I do not own Star Wars but like every other Star Wars Fanfiction author I wish I did. So all the merit belongs to other people, the OC's are mine.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So do you really think this will work?" Sarah asked Qui Gon as they observed from one of alleys of the slums a rebel vehicle advancing. It was an armed airspeeder from the Serennian security forces. Apparently their aim was to establish some defenses at certain points of the city before the government launched a counterattack, which Sarah suspected would take a while since the the highest ranking government official was secretly working with the rebels or more accurately using the rebels for his own dark purposes

"This rebel groups are the best lead we have to find Obi Wan's location. Once we have it we can rendez vous with Sarah and Anakin and organize a plan." Qui Gon replied. His eyes didn't leave the vehicle as it advanced, there were three rebels on the vehicle armed with blaster rifles plus the vehicle a laser cannon.

"What will we do with the guards?" She asked.

"I'd like to avoid killing as much as possible but do whatever it takes to defend yourself just remember we need one for questioning. Once we are done you'll stun them with your blaster, by the time come to their senses we should have at least rescued Obi Wan" Qui Gon said. "Now go" He added.

Sarah nodded. She had to admit that it was a very good plan taking into account they had just prepared after witnessing a rebel patrol looking for surviving security forces members with the aid of some helpful citizens shortly after that morning one of the rebel leaders who only identified himself as Atuk, a blue skinned twi'lek male, confirmed the rebel victory over government forces and promised a good treatment to those who collaborated with the new authorities which discribed as Liberation Army. And headed for the spider not before setting her blaster pistol on stun mode. She waved at the rebel vehicle pretending to be very distressed about something. And the vehicle stopped besides her.

"Thank the gods" Sarah said pretending to be relieved.

"What's the matter?" Said one of the rebels a young human male who was driving the speeder.

"There are some guards hiding on that alley nearby" she signalled towards the alley were Qui Gon was hiding. The human male looked at the alley and then back to Sarah.

"You've done well citizen. You have nothing to fear now" The man replied. Sarah almost felt pity for the man, some of the rebels actually thought they were doing something good unaware that they were just being used by Fett and Dooku for their own plans.

The speeder stopped in front of the alley and turned the lights on to see better. What they didn't see was Sarah pulling her pistol from behind and shooting and knocking off the man handling the speeder's laser. The other two tried to reply but Qui Gon made quick work of them jumping over to the speeder and knocking the driver unconscious. The co-pilot tried to reach for his rifle but Qui Gon's blade was on his neck before he could move, the guy surrendered.

"What do you want?" the guard spat. Despite his position he didn't seem very cooperative. Qui Gon turned his lightsaber on and Sarah pointed his pistol at the man.

"Information" Qui Gon replied in a serious voice.

"I won't tell you anything!" The man replied furiously and Sarah pressed his pistol more into his head just to remind she wasn't playing.

"Neither are we" Qui Gon said. "You see you and your friends have a friend of mine prisoner and I want to know where."

"I've told you I won't talk." the man replied again. "I know you are a Jedi you won't kill me."

"I won't you are right" Qui Gon conceded. The man smirked and Qui Gon groaned, he didn't really want to use the Force trick. Ever since pretending to be dead he'd concealed his presence and hadn't used it aside from that failed attempt at meditation the previous night which was so short that even if anyone had felt it could easily atribute it to their own imagination. He was supposed to be dead and for that he'd decided he couldn't risk being detected until he rescued Obi Wan and reunited with the Padawans, while Dooku was out of the capital he could be working with other force sensitives, Qui Gon couldn't risk the slightest mistake. He then looked at Sarah and smiled.

"You are definitely right" He told the man. "But my friend here is no Jedi and she is not bound by the same code as me. If you don't tell me where my friend is I might let her kill you instead."

"You can't!" The man panicked.

"I can and I will" Qui Gon said coldly. He looked at Sarah who nodded. The man's eyes were from Qui Gon's to Sarah's before he shouted.

"Ok! Ok I'll tell you!" The man shouted. "Your friend is the Jedi we captured in the Security HQ right?" Qui Gon nodded and the man continued. "Then he is with the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and his men."

"Where?" Sarah growled.

"I don't know" The man cried but it was clear he knew something.

"Where?" Sara asked this time rougher.

"I truly don't know but..." The man began. "I've heard the Mandalorian and his men are doing something in front of the government building today. An exchange."

Qui Gon frowned.

"When?" Qui Gon asked.

"Around 2pm I swear that's all I know." The man said. Qui Gon saw he didn't know anything else and nodded at Sarah. This time Sarah pointed his blaster at the man's chest and the man fell unconscious.

Qui Gon checked on the speeder's computer and saw it midday 12:00. He looked at Sarah.

"We still have two hours." He told her. Sarah nodded.

"We better get going, surely they are already organizing the security at the place of the exchange." She replied. "Who do you think is going to exchange something for Obi Wan besides one of us?"

Qui Gon looked at her. "You've answered yourself" The Jedi Master spoke gravely. "Us or one of the group, I'm afraid this is a trap for Anakin and Kiara."

"Then we better hurry up." Sarah said then shot at the of the speeder who was regaining consciousness. "But first we better hide this thing."

Qui Gon agreed with her and helped her move the speeder into the alley.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Count Dooku stood in front of the Hologram of the Grand Master of the Jedi order, his former master and friend, Master Yoda. Like Lord Sidious had predicted the Jedi had sensed Qui Gon's passing and had contacted the Count Serenno who was now putting a good act in front of the oldest Jedi alive.

"What you tell me is certainly worrysome my friend. And unfortunately I've been able to feel it too." He said with a fake, with a hint of truth, sad expression. "However to confirm it would be impossible right now since my capital has been taken by Rebel forces." 

"Then offer our assistance we must especially if Master Qui Gon passed away has, ensure the safety of knight Kenobi and Padawans Skywalker and Jade we must." The Grand Master spoke with his usual unreadable expression. "Especially since the Force signature of Knight Kenobi growing weaker is."

"Master" Count Dooku with fake concern. "It will be especially dangerous to send in more Jedi to Carannia now, please let my forces handle this and I'll get to you with news as soon as I can. Hopefully i'll be in time to save the Jedi."

Yoda looked at Dooku with a thoughtful expression and the Count of Serenno wondered if his former Master was able to see through his lies. Finally Yoda nodded.

"Trust you I will in this my former Padawan. Hope that successful you are. May the force be with you all." Yoda spoke and his image disappeared in front of Dooku. Who pushing a bit of guilt to the bottom of his thoughts smiled, he'd earned a little more time. Now he just had to wait for Jango to accomplish his mission and then he could get on with next mission his master had assigned him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile in Coruscant Master Yoda exited the Council room with a frown on his face. Despite the Count's reassurances he was still feeling uneasy and found Master Windu waiting for him. The man looked at him.

"The Count confirmed has not what we fear." He spoke referring to Qui Gon's death. Windu nodded in his usual neutral expression. "Said the rescue of the Padawans and knight Kenobi he would handle. Refused assistance he has."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Mace asked.

"Something very dark and malicious I feel in all of this. The sith behind it could be." Yoda said. "Foresee the outcome I can't."

"Then you suggest we leave to the Count." Mace said and Yoda felt some irritation on his friend's tone.

"Impatient we must not be Master Windu but relaxed either." Yoda replied. "Another team of Master and Padawan we will send, find what is happening on this planet we must."

Mace nodded. "I agree."


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the chapter. Today our heroes will try to rescue Obi Wan. Will they make it? Read to find out. As always thanks to those who read, comment, follow or fav this story.

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Anakin and Kiara advanced through the main streets they could feel the many, mercenaries, rebels and Bounty Hunters both hidden and in plain sight that were waiting for them at the designated place. Sarah threw Anakin a nervous look but young boy threw her one full of determination and reassurance. The girl calmed a little and nodded as she continued walking towards the meeting point.

Finally reaching the meeting point, they observed the building pretty deteriorated by the fighting especially the top level which was completely destroyed by an explosion. They knew the had gotten away in time for they didn't feel him becoming one with the force and hoped the ruler of Serenno could be able to help them if they were captured, after all he should be making plans to retake the Capital right now. Or so they hoped since they were unaware of the Count's true nature and plans.

Both of them quickly shook those feelings off. They were alone and they were Obi Wan's only hope. They stopped a few meters away from the rebel group. One of the rebels communicated something to someone and the group made way for the Mandalorian, Jango Fett, and two mercenaries who were dragging Obi Wan around. His force presence was very weak and Anakin was sure it was because of the Force Nullifier, even though he couldn't see any of the enemies holding it.

Kiara cringed at the vision of her master weak and drained of most of his energy while Anakin just glared at the Mandalorian for what they did to a man he considered his older brother.

"Well, well, if they aren't two brave apprentices coming for their fallen comrade" Jango spoke. Even though he did speak under his helmet they could feel the mocking and triumphant tone. "You must be very proud of them."

Obi Wan glared weakly at the Mandalorian.

"Aaah defiant to the very end." Jango said as he pulled one of his pistols and pointed it at Obi Wan.

"Wait!" Anakin shouted although he expected this from Fett. "You said if we came you would release him."

"I said that didn't I?" Jango replied. "Well you see it is true. But I needed you to come and I didn't think you would come if you knew you would witness his execution, I could have killed before even if the bond with his padawan was weak if I had there was the possibility she would have felt it and you wouldn't have come. Besides my orders are to take you 2 alive, he has to join the other Jedi and that captain in the afterlife. Plus" He added reaching for something in his belt, Obi Wan's deactivated Lightsaber.

"Bastard!" Anakin shouted as many men and aliens approached with their blasters ready to shoot if they tried to defend themselves. Jango smiled and put the Lightsaber back on his belt.

"If you think about it I am releasing him. He wouldn't live very much in his state with the rebels in control of the street." He chuckled. "Plus the Force Nullifier only works with one Jedi at a time, that's it's only inconvenience you see. I have three Jedi and one Force Nullifier, I am pretty sure I can handle the lassy without the Force Nullifier but you boy are more of an issue."

Anakin heard Kiara growl at Fett's estatement and smiled. If he was going to act like that there was no way they were going down without a fight. Fett smiled.

"So that's how you want it so be it" he said preparing pull the trigger but before he could a blaster shot impacted on his hand forcing him to release the pistol. There was an enemy sniper somewhere, the rebels around them all fell to some shots, Jango looked for the sniper and frowned when one of the shots impacted on the Force Nullifier and the soldier holding it. He felt as his prisioner gasped for air and felt to the ground. It was now or never, however he was distracted again as he looked to the side and saw the other Jedi Master, who was supposed to be dead slashing and attacking at the enemies with the Force.

Meanwhile Anakin and Kiara also made good work of the enemies that had approached them and in just a few seconds. Anakin smiled as he felt a very familiar connection being restored and felt a very familiar and a not so familiar but also good presences in the force reappeare. His Master Qui Gon and Captain Sunn were alive. He looked at Kiara who was also smiling now also happy to feel those presences again.

They looked at the window from where Sarah was sniping the enemies, however the woman was forced to retire from that position when the enemies also located her, she'd probably join them soon. Without losing more timeJango decided to take care of Obi Wan once and for all but he'd given the young Jedi knight enough time to gather some energy, he pushed the Bounty hunter with the Force at the same time he called his lightsaber and adopted a fighting position. Jango quickly recuperated and observed as Obi Wan slowly but efectively took care of two mercenaries, however an expert warrior like Jango saw many openings in the still weakened Jedi's state. Taking out his blacksaber he engaged Obi Wan in close combat.

The other mercenaries and the three Jedi observed as the two men fought, Jango had to hand it to Obi Wan for a weakened jedi he was one tough opponent. Soon the battle resumed around them too and they were no longer the center of attention. Jango smiled when he was able to slash Obi Wan's right leg making him fall, however the Jedi was able to parry a strike directed to his head.

Meanwhile Qui Gon Kiara and Anakin were surrounded by more and more mercenaries defending themselves as well as they could without being able to help Obi Wan.

"We have to get out of here." Anakin said with frustration. "Obi Wan needs help."

"Patience Anakin" Qui Gon said in calm tone of voice. Feeling something with the force he added. "When I tell you lift a Force shield around you."

Both Padawan looked at him in confusion but nodded. A few moments later, several granades were launched around them at the enemies.

"Now!" Qui Gon shouted and both Padawan obeyed as the granades exploded taking the lives of many of their foes. A few of the confused survivors were killed by blaster shots from Sarah's rifle.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she approached them. Qui Gon nodded and looked at the battle between Obi Wan and Fett. Despite being weak and injured Obi Wan was being able to hold the Bounty Hunter. Looking around he saw many of the rebel forces retreating or injured and with only a few of them still fighting.

"Take care of the remaining rebels. I'll help Obi Wan" He told the other three who nodded and engaged the last group of rebels. Qui Gon rushed towards the mandalorian who was preparind to strike at Obi Wan again and from his former padawan's reaction he wouldn't be able to stop this most likely fatal attack. Putting his green blade in front of Fett's blacksaber he was able to counter it before it struck.

Fett looked at Qui Gon with Fury and looked around. Anakin, Sarah and Kiara were taking care of the snipers in the government building and the others were already retreating. Qui Gon helped Obi Wan stand and the man weakly acquired an offensive position again, no matter how many plans the mandalorian made he couldn't take on four Jedi at once. Seeing no other option the Mandalorian activated his jet pack and proceeded to retreat towards the government building's landing platform where his ship the "Slave I" was landed.

"Shouldn't we pursue him Master?" Obi Wan said falling to the ground again. Qui Gon shook his head.

"No, he is not our true enemy." The Jedi Master said. "And I have a feeling we'll see him again."

Obi Wan nodded before he was crushed in a hug by Kiara. "Master! You are alright!" The redhead said with a voice charged with emotion.

"No I'm injured." Obi Wan said. "And you crashing my bones won't help me Padawan."

"Oh come on the girl was worried." Sarah said approaching the group with a small smile.

"Good to see you alive Captain." Obi Wan said.

"You too." Sarah replied. Meanwhile Anakin looked at Qui Gon with hurt on his face.

"I thought you were dead" The boy spoke angrily as the other three turned to look at him with worry on their faces. "You severed our connection and didn't contact me."

"I know Anakin." Qui Gon said with a serious expression. "I didn't want to worry you but I had to hide from our enemy too."

"If Kiara hadn't stopped me I could have fall to the dark side. I wanted to come and kill this rebels. I felt hate." Anakin said with a bit of an accusatory tone.

"A jedi must always control his emotions Padawan" Qui Gon said. "Just as you did Ani" He added softly. Anakin wanted to recriminate him more things about this incident but he just couldn't. He rushed towards Qui Gon and hugged him as the other three looked and smiled.

"I'm glad you are ok." Qui Gon nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Master" Obi Wan interrupted the moment as Kiara helped him stand. "You said Jango wasn't our true enemy. What did you mean?"

"Our true enemy" Qui Gon spoke with sadness evidently present on his voice. "Is Count Dooku."


	12. Chapter 12

I normally update Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays but I decided to update on Sundays too now. I hope you don't mind. Anyway tomorrow will be a chapter as well and if my calculations are correct I'll finish posting this story which is the First part of a series on monday 15th . Anyway thank you for all those who've been reading so far.

I have to tell you something though. I'd appreciate some more reviews since I love to read and now what people think about the story so far, both constructive criticism and encouragement are welcome.

LD: I don't own star wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jango Fett stood in front of Count Dooku at the Count's Palace throne room reporting to the Count his latest failure to end the Jedi. The Count listened with a neutral expression even as the Mandalorian told him of Qui Gon and Sarah's survival and the huge battle between the rebels and the Jedi. When the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter had finished his story Dooku spoke very calmly from his position despite how furious he was really feeling.

"So you've failed me again" The Count spoke coldly. "I gave you the resources, I had my agents introduce in the Rebel Groups and put you in charge of all the mercenaries and Bounty Hunters I had gathered and you failed me."

Jango stood in front of the man without showing any fear. "There wasn't much I could do, I wasn't expecting the Jedi and the Captain to still be alive." Dooku's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man.

"Are you implying that this was my fault?" The Count asked very slowly.

"I'm just saying they shouldn't have been alive Milord." Fett said without even flinching at the Count's threatening tone.

"That's no excuse!" Dooku shouted. "You had your two oportunities. Two!"

The Mandalorian remained silent, it was taking all the patience he still had in him not to attack his client. But he was a smart man, he wasn't sure he would be able to take on a Sith Lord and a elite military Unit, Dooku's personal guard. Plus he knew Dooku wouldn't do anything to him, the Sith still needed him in Kamino.

"You haven't been helpful at all Jango." Dooku spoke calmer this time. "And if the circumstances were different I would have killed you. But the fact remains that I still need you and that you are still one of my best assassins."

"I'm not your assassin" Jango replied but Dooku's glare stopped him. He was tensing the rope too much.

"Return to Kamino Mandalorian your mission here is done" The Count said. Jango glared at the Count, he couldn't do this to him, his mandalorian pride had been hurt, he needed vengeance.

"But Milord..." He tried to reply.

"Return to Kamino Jango" Dooku said. "There'll be more opportunities to kill Jedi but you are done here."

Jango was going to speak but he felt as an invisible hand began constricting his throat choking him.

"I said go" Dooku said. Jango nodded and gasped for air as the Count released him. "Before I change my mind."

"As you wish" Jango replied shakily turning around and leaving him alone with his two guards. At whom he looked.

"Prepare my ship for departure immediately." He spoke. "And Contact General Stark from the Security Forces, I want Carannia retaken from the rebels as soon as possible."

Both guards bowed their heads at their Master and left to do his bidding. Left alone with his thoughts Dooku began to wonder how to break the news to his master. Sidious was bound to be angry that he'd failed to kill Qui Gon after delivering false news of his dead, if only he'd made sure before speaking. But the Count stopped, his Master didn't have to know if he ended things now, he may even forgive Dooku's past mistakes. Using the holotransmitters he contacted the Captain of his guard.

"Cancel the preparation of my ship I shall remain here." Dooku spoke. The Captain nodded.

"Yes milord." The man replied respectfully.

"Have you contacted General Stark yet?" Dooku continued. The guard nodded.

"He says his troops will have taken back Carannia by tomorrow morning." The guard spoke. "Apparently after Jango and our men were defeated the rebel groups began fighting amongst themselves."

Dooku nodded, it was to be expected, thanks to his machinations was how his rebellion had come to being. The different rebel groups had found a leader in Jango and with him and most of his men gone it was obvious they would start fighting over the leadership of the city.

"Once he's taken the city back. I want him to control the aerial traffic in and out of the city, I want him to find the Jedi and bring them here." Dooku said.

"Won't the general be suspicious?" The guard asked. Dooku sighed, for now only the big families knew part of his plans for Serenno and not even them were fully aware of his Sith allegiance although some surely suspected. Aside from them only Dooku's aides and guards knew of it. To General Stark and most Security forces Dooku was just a Count.

"Tell him I want to talk to them." Dooku replied.

"Yes Milord. By the way the other Families are calling for a meeting. Dooku sighed he'd been expecting this since he let Carannia in the hands of rebels the previous day. The families of Serenno cared only for wealth bussiness that's why they put so much efforts into developing the planet, most of them would be thinking on how would it affect their fortunes the taking of the capital by rebels.

"I'll meet with them after this is over have one of my aides tell them that I have the situation under control." The Count said.

"Yes milord." The hologram of the guard replied before the transmission was cut.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan, Qui Gon, Sarah, Kiara and Anakin shocked asthey entered the former Security HQ, which was in a pitiful state after the previous day battle with the structure damaged most of the corpses of Security members and unlucky civillian personnel were still laying on the ground. Hadn't it been for that most people would have believed the building abandoned for more than a day. They had decided to go there where they had seen the little security the rebels had on the building leave for another part of the city the Jedi supposed to fight some remaining security forces or even another Rebel Group, as they felt fighting resume around the city

Qui Gon centered his attention on the remains of the Force nullifiers as they went upstairs towards the comm room, the turbolifts had been blocked by Security members the moment the assault began and besides they wouldn't work without electricity. The jedi master hadn't thought much about the artefact when he'd learnt of his existance, he'd been more centered on regrouping with the group and organize the capture of his former master. He'd certainly told Sarah to destroy it with her rifle as soon as she saw it because it was an obstacle in his plan and a powerful weapon for the Sith but nothing more.

Now it was something more, it was the proof that the sith were not only back but were back as powerful as before if not more. That's why he'd insisted they contacted the Council after applying some first aid treatment to Obi Wan with some somewhat basic Healer techniques which would help him until he could receive better treatment, although his recuperation told Qui Gon that he wouldn't require much either plus the Force Nullifier didn't seem to have left permanent damage in his connection to the force. They arrived at the last floor the floor where the communications room was located.

"Master don't you think the rebels will have destroyed the communications room?" Anakin asked. "It would be a logical thing to do so that the Serennian forces don't ask for help. Also we've forgotten to turn the energy on"

"I don't know Anakin" Obi Wan said with a voice that reflected his wounds still hurt. "But we have to try."

"Besides Padawan" Qui Gon added, "This is the only long distance communications room in the city. The one at the government building was destroyed by the explosion since it was just under the Count's office."

"Don't worry about the energy." Sarah spoke. "All comm rooms do have an independent energy source to use in case of emergency."

Sarah who had had her blaster rifle ready at all times since they entered the building leveled it when they reached the door to comm room. The door was closed and without electricity it wouldn't open. Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Anakin used the force to open it while Kiara tuned her lightsaber on and stood besides Sarah. Once the dooor was opened they discovered no one inside, not even a corpse. Perhaps the operators of the room had fled or had died defending other parts of the HQ. Sarah proceeded to touch the machine and checked everything was alright.

"It seems fine but the emergency battery is not working." Sarah said.

"I thought the thing was automatic." Anakin said.

"So did I" Sarah said as she began searching for the battery. "Here it is. Is disconnected, the rebels must have done so because they didn't know if they would need it." Sarah connected the emergency battery and the room was illuminated by the lights of the comm system. "Now let's connect you with Coruscant."

After a few seconds the holographic image of a Jedi knight, a male Togruta, appeared before them. The togruta's eyes went wide as he recognized Qui Gon. "Master Jinn, it's good to see you we thought you were dead."

Qui Gon nodded. "It's a long story I need to contact Master Yoda and Master Windu." The male togruta nodded and he heard him speak with either of them. He then spoke again to Qui Gon.

"I'll connect you with the council now." The Togruta said. A few seconds later the man disappeared and the figures of the High Jedi Council appeared in his place.

"Master Qui Gon. Afraid we lost you we were." Master Yoda spoke when he saw had contacted her.

"I'm sorry Masters." Qui Gon spoke bowing his head. "But the nature of the enemy I faced forced me to do so."

Yoda's expression turned grave. "A sith you have encountered?"

"Yes" Qui Gon replied.

"The one behind the invasion of Naboo?" Master Windu asked.

"I suspect these Sith work together yes." Qui Gon replied again. "I believe the Sith behind Naboo's crisis is also the one behind this mission."

"And howcome the Count hasn't felt it?" Master Plo Koon spoke.

"He was surely concealed" Master Deppa Bilaba voiced her opinion, prompting nodds of agreement in the council.

He looked at Obi Wan who was sitting on one of the chairs and was not visible to the council members and his Padawan nodded. He didn't know how to tell them what he was going to tell them next, up until 2 years ago Dooku had been their friends and colleague as he'd been to Qui Gon. Most would have a hard time believing it. He felt as Anakin, Kiara, Obi Wan and even Sarah supported him in the force. He sighed.

"You are wrong Masters." Qui Gon said. "Count Dooku is the Sith we are fighting this time." He heard some members gasp as he felt their collective shock, there were many whispers of confusion before Master Yoda silenced the Council Members.

"Sure of this you are?" He asked, his voice betraying nothing about how he felt about the news of his former Padawan.

"He confessed it himself before he almost killed me and Captain Sunn of the Judiciary Corps." Qui Gon spoke. His tone was bitter as he recalled the situation. "He also gave this to a Bounty Hunter." Qui Gon said as he showed the remains of the Force Nullifier to the council. " A Force Nullifier."

The council's reaction to this was also of surprise and even Yoda appeared worried.

"Tell us everything you must" Yoda said. And Qui Gon did.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the new Chapter I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to those who reviewed, follow or Fav this story. Review if you like.

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After reporting everything the Jedi Council they'd been told about Siri and Ferus mission to help them and that they would update them on Qui Gon's status. Apparently since the Council wanted to keep the mission from the chancellor until they knew exactly the status of things in Serenno, they had Siri used one of the ships she had used as a pirate during an undercover mission. Qui Gon remembered that mission, it had started just after they arrived from Naboo had lasted a year and a half having just ended six months ago. It also had been a test on Obi Wan's and Siri's friendship but they had been finally able to pass it with some help of Qui Gon himself. At the end of the meetings that whatever Dooku's plan they had to stop him and take him to Coruscant to be tried.

When the meeting was done it was already dark outside and so they decided to find a place to pass the night. However as they exited the HQ they found themselves in front of a group of Rebels, a rather large group at that conformed not only by infantry but also heavily armed tanks and landspeeders from the security forces. The rebels spotted them and began shooting at them as Qui Gon and the group ran as fast as they could, with Obi Wan trying hard not to delay them, even with four Jedi and a very profficient fighter from the Judiciary Corps that group was too much.

As they ran along the street Sarah saw something in the sky at the same time the Jedi felt something coming in their direction. Three Z-95 fighters from the Serennian air force were heading towards them. Qui Gon tried to think of a way to get away thinking the fighters were also rebels but a few seconds later the fighters flew over them and engaged the rebel groups a few meters behind them. The fighters were definitely piloted by government forces.

"The Government is mounting a counterattack!" Sarah shouted over the sounds of fighting behind them.

" Dooku must have learnt of what's happened with Fett" Obi Wan said. "He has no further use for the rebels so he will now take back the city."

"So now we'll have to deal with the rebels and government security forces?" Anakin asked.

"We'll figure out something Padawan. Calm down." Qui Gon said closing his eyes. "Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to go with the military." He added after a few moments of thought.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Not every member of the serennian security forces can know of Dooku's identity or plans." Qui Gon said. "I'd bet they'd ask to many questions if he just ordered them to eliminate the Jedi that had come to deal with the rebellion. So he'll most likely have given the order to bring us to him."

"So what we spring a trap again?" Sarah asked increduly. Qui Gon shook his head.

"Not this time. However we don't have the exact coordinates of where Dooku is right now. I want to guess he is in his palace but even though we talked about the place when we were..." Qui Gon stopped for a moment as if the memory hurt. Sarah looked at him with concern as did the rest.

'Master?' Anakin asked through their bond

"Master and Padawan" Qui Gon said like he'd just woken up from a trance. "But he never really told me were it was. We could use the security forces to know where he is."

"And once we know where he is how will we get there?" Kiara asked. "Will we let them bring us to them because that sounds exactly like a plan where we spring the trap.

Qui Gon smiled at Obi Wan's Padawan. "Yes we let them take us. No we won't arrive there on a military ship."

"What do you mean?" Obi Wan asked a little confused by his Master's words.

"Siri and Ferus will be arriving soon." Qui Gon said. "We'll change transports when they do. You see Obi Wan you and Siri have always had a special connection equal in strength to that of Master and Padawan but completely different right? I'll need you to contact them and tell them to attack the transport we are in, just disable it of course and perhaps using blasters set to stun. After that we'll go against Dooku together and at a time of our choosing."

Obi Wan blushed a little recalling the events of his teenage years but nodded prompting matching smirks from Anakin and Kiara and a light smile from Sarah who was amused by the situation since she was smart snough to know what Qui Gon meant. After that all of them stared at Qui Gon for a while. 'You are talking about it like it is the easiest task in the world.' Obi Wan finally spoke using the force to voice his insecurities.

'Don't worry my former Padawan' Qui Gon replied. 'Everything will work out for the best

'I have a bad feeling about this' Obi Wan sighed and from the looks of Sarah and Kiara they shared his opinion. Anakin on the other hand seemed excited despite the fact that Ferus would play too much of a large role on the success of the mission to his liking.

"You do know that the plane will crash if you disable midair right?" Sarah asked. "Even if you do not kill anyone the crew could easily die and you said yourself you didn't know if they were aware of Dooku's plan and identity."

"That is against the Jedi ways isn't it?" Anakin asked suddenly unsure about the plan.

"We'll put a force shield around ship of course. We can't change ships on the air so if the ship crashed we would also be hurt." Qui Gon replied. "No one needs to die. Unless you have other ideas."

His companions looked at each other. Several plans came to mind but Qui Gon was by far the most elaborated. The most risky too. They all shook their heads and Qui Gon smiled.

"Ok we need to find something safe we have to perfect the plan and rest tomorrow morning we'll contact the security forces." Qui Gon spoke as the rest followed him

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A few hours later a corellian frighter YT-1000 freighter came out of hyperspace on the space near Serenno. Jedi Knight Siri Tachi sat on the cockpit of the ship looking at the seemingly beautiful and calm planet. It certainly didn't seem like a planet a sith would hide or govern on.

Beside her, her Padawan, Ferus Ollin, slept peacefully on the co-pilot's seat. She looked at the local hour in the planet's capital. 6 AM, it wasn't too early to contact the Jedi already on the planet. However before she could try to reach for her transmitter she felt a very familiarn presence in the force reaching out for her.

'Obi Wan' she spoke through the force to her closest friend. Obi Wan's voice soon resounded in her head.

'Siri' he greeted equally warm, the uneasiness from six months ago when she had returned from her mission gone.

'It's good to hear from you' Siri spoke. 'I was about to try and reach Qui Gon. Where are you?'

'We are somewhere in the center of the Carannia.' He said. 'The security forces are launching an attack to retake the city.'

She frowned. 'Are you ok?' she asked with concern.

'Yes' He quickly replied and she felt a little degree of lying. 'Well I was injured fighting this Bounty Hunter and well running from some rebel forces and looking for a relatively safe place for apparently 2 hours hasn't made it better although I'm still able to fight and I should require little more healing.' He left alone the part of why his force signature had been so weak for more than 24 hours although the council had told her about an ancient Sith artifact being used by the enemy during this mission and she could guess it had something to do with Obi Wan. 'Anyway' He quickly changed the topic before she could ask more about it. 'I'm contacting you because we'll need your help soon.'

'Sure. What do you need me to do?' she asked deciding that he would tell her what had happened when he was ready plus she had a mission to do.

'How about assaulting a Planetary Security Forces ship.'

'What!?' Siri asked through the Force. Obi Wan then proceeded to explain the plan to her. When he was done Siri spoke again. 'Has Master Qui Gon gone crazy! This plan could end up with you being dead!'

'I know but Qui Gon says that going with the security forces would be walking right into a trap and waiting for Dooku in Carannia would be more difficult since he would be more protected when we confronted him.' Obi Wan explained. Siri thought about it and it actually made some sense.

'Well let's hope what they say about these kinds of plans is true.' She spoke with a smirk.

'What do they say?' Obi Wan asked.

'It's so crazy it might actually work' She replied.

He chuckled. "I see, let's hope you are right.' Obi Wan spoke. ' See you soon'

'Yeah' Siri replied. When the conversation was done she thought about waking Ferus but decided against it, they had a long day ahead and the Padawan would definitely need the rest. She then proceeded to check on the ship's systems to make sure everything was ready for the upcoming mission.


	14. Chapter 14

Well here is chapter fourteen of this story Star wars AU. I'm happy that slowly but surely the number of favs and sometimes followers is being rising. I'd like you to review a little more, those who still haven't done so but I thank you for reading, all of you.

LD: Star Wars does belong to me... wait... wait no it doesn't! Sorry, sometimes I confuse dreams and reality. Star Wars doesn't belong to me. Only the are mine.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It didn't surprise Qui Gon when they reached it that the security forces had chosen the spaceport as one of the bases of operations during the retake of Carannia. Since the rebels had been pushed back towards the center of the city the Security forces had made an especial effort to gain control of the spaceport since it blocked the enemies retreat and forced them to fight to the last man or surrender unconditionally. From what he'd heard the rebels had retreated fortified themselves on the security HQ where they had been the night before

The guards, a group of 10 or so at the entrance of the building stopped them and eyed suscpiciously when they arrived at the entrance. Obi Wan also felt one of the cannons mounted on a landspeeder locked onto them as it arrived to provide support if needed

"Who are you people?" The man who seemed to be the leader asked. His voice was harsh and weary, clearly he'd never been in that kind of situation before. Qui Gon wasn't surprised, the security forces were mostly used to police missions not military operations especially since Serenno was for the most part a peaceful planet

"I am Master Jedi Qui Gon Jinn and these are my companions we wish to speak with whomever is in charge of this operation. The man nodded as he stepped back for a while, Qui Gon supposed to contact his superior while his companions closed quickly the gap he'd left keeping their gaze on any suspicious movements on the group's part. A few moments later the guard leader returned to the group.

"Follow me" The man said as the rest of the guards surrounded them while they followed the man inside. Obi Wan felt the landspeeder turning it's cannon towards the street. It would stay there, Obi Wan supposed until the guards returned. Walking through the halls full not only of security forces but also civillians who'd been injured during the fighting and were waiting to be moved to another city's medical centre since the ones still operating in Carannia were probably collapsed made Obi Wan feel a deep hatred for Dooku for causing all of this. He calmed himself, a jedi could not feel hate, nor anger for they were ways to the Dark side.

They arrived at the landing zone of the spaceports where two large transports were landed with soldiers disembarking from one and injured civillians going embarking. The soldiers lead them to a place where a military officer wearing elegant clothes of a high ranking military man waited for them. The man had greying hair and a short grey beard. The leader of the guards saluted him when they arrived at his side.

"Colonel I brought them." the guard told him.

"Thank you Lieutenant, you and your men may return to your guard duty." The man said nodding and returning the salute. The Lieutenant nodded and turned around leading his men away towards the door again. "Welcome Master Jedi. My name is Alexander Valirium and I'm a colonel on the Serennian security forces and second in command in this operation."

"Second in command?" Anakin asked looking around. "Where is your superior?"

"Unfortunately to deal with this situation we had to brought security personnel from many cities around Serenno and as you may or may not know the situation around those other cities is not exactly calm either. He is checking to see if things on those other cities and is on the spaceports comm room. These rebellion has certainly stretched our resources thin."

Qui Gon nodded. "And what about the Count?" Qui Gon asked feigning concern about his former Master.

"The Count is fine." The colonel replied. "For obvious security reasons he had to be evacuated when the revolt started. He is on his palace a few hundred kilometers north of Carannia."

Qui Gon studied the man in search of lies. He didn't seem to know of Dooku's role on the revolt or his true personna as a Sith Lord. He nodded at him and smiled with fake relief.

"Seeing that you have the situation under control we would like to check on his status." Qui Gon said.

"Of course in fact we've been ordered to bring you to him when we found you and the lady of course." He smiled at Sarah who smiled despite being nervous about the whole situation. "That transport there." He signalled to an old small shuttle. "Will take you there"

"Thank you colonel." Qui Gon said with sincerity. "Then we will leave now."

"I believe they are performing the last comprobations on the systems, you may have to wait a little to leave but you may board now if you wish." The colonel spoke. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work."

All of them nodded and watched as the colonel went towards the newly arrived to assign them posts and missions.

"I hope they take back the city soon" Kiara said as they all waked to the shuttle.

"I'm sure they will without Fett and with all the internal struggle the rebels won't hold the city much longer." Anakin spoke.

"The sooner we arrest Dooku the sooner this situation will end." Obi Wan said.

"Well you four can just sit back and relax while I give that old man a piece of my mind." Anakin said with a smirk and throwing a provocative look at Kiara.

"Or we could sit back and watch one of former best swordsmen in the order beat you, then arrest him." Kiara countered. Sarah smiled a little at the comments but Obi Wan and Qui Gon didn't seem to enjoy them as much despite knowing they were just meant to help them cope with their nerves better.

"Padawan that's enough this situation is serious." Obi Wan said.

"Anakin a Jedi must never be arrogant." Qui Gon said softly not really angry at his Padawan's comment. "Nor must he gloat."

"Sorry master" Both Padawans said in unison making both masters chuckle.

The group entered the shuttle and found it empty except for the two pilots whom Qui Gon greeted politely. They sat in the passenger zone and waited for the pilot to finish the comprobations. After a few moments two armed guards entered the shuttle Qui Gon guessed they would be their escorts for the trip. They sat at the end of the ship without saying a word and Qui Gon guessed they weren't too happy about it. Despite not seeing their faces the master could guess, more like the force told him, they were both very young, somewhat inexperience and that, to their disappointment, hadn't seen much combat during this operation and hadn't become the heroes they thought they would.

The pilot looked back. "We are ready to go Master Jedi." The man spoke. Qui Gon nodded and the pilot asked permission for take off. Two minutes later they were off to what Qui Gon would be the confrontation to end this mission and perhaps, the threat Dooku posed to the galaxy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Siri piloted her frighter above the clouds of Serenno for a good part of two hours since Obi Wan had told her they'd took off from the capital. Ferus sat beside her with an unsure look on her part, while the boy could be very fearless himself, he was nothing compared to Siri, he sometimes reminded her of Obi Wan. Despite that Siri knew that once they met up up with Qui Gon and the rest his rivalry with Skywalker, and to a lesser degree with Kiara, although this one was pretty similar to the one Siri and Obi Wan had shared as teenagers and was less fierce, would take over and he would be in his best game.

"I'm not sure about Master Jinn's plan master." The boy spoke with a little fear present on his voice.

"Well Padawan it's the only plan we have and it's too late to change anyways." The Jedi knight replied. "Plus it's been a while since this ship's shown what it's capable of.

Ferus sighed knowing his master was planning on showing off a little. 'Siri' Obi Wan's voice sounded through the force bond they shared. 'It's time.'

Siri smirked and looked at Ferus. "Here we go"


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, the final confrontation is but 2 chapters away. As always enjoy reading and review If you like

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The shuttle flew one of the extensive forest of Serenno just outside the capital, it would be a while before they could carry out their plan so Qui Gon decided to meditate. Becoming one with the Force and letting it guide him into a deep meditation he found himself in peace with himself, ready for whatever destiny decided to throw at him. Suddenly he felt a Darksider's presence, being in an extracorporeal experience and in another realm of reality, he turned around confident that the Force would protect him and saw the figure of his former master approaching him.

"Master" He spoke wearily. The older man smiled a little, it wasn't the smile he'd seen when he was a padawan when he'd seen his master as a kind man and a father figure. This one was darker, much more evil, it certainly belonged to a sith.

"Qui Gon" the older man greeted casually, it was clear that the man had meaning for this meeting to happen.

"What do you want?" Qui Gon asked as collected his strength to control his feelings

"I come to you to make you an offer my old apprentice" Dooku spoke. "Surrender I wish not to harm you or your companions."

"For someone not looking to harm us, you sure put a lot of effort into doing so." Qui Gon replied, with a voice full of accusations.

"It was something I was ordered to by my master. I never wished for your death." Dooku explained like he'd explained many things when he taught Qui Gon something seemingly unaffected by his Padawan's tone. "But you were and still are standing between what my master wants and him."

"Your master?" Qui Gon asked. "The Sith Lord behind the Naboo Crisis."

Dooku nodded. "He is a very powerful and devious character."

"I figured." Qui Gon replied. "And what is it that she wants with me?"

"He wishes to turn your great Padawan into his new apprentice." Dooku replied. "He is very interested in young Skywalker."

Qui Gon froze. The Sith Lord was interested in Anakin? Had he come into contact with the boy without his knowing? No, Anakin had not been too far from the Jedi temple for the first few months and after that he'd been on missions with Qui Gon, it was impossible that he had met the Sith Lord without Qui Gon knowing not even during the mission in Naboo.

"I know you find this hard to believe, but my master is a very resourceful man and he's known of Anakin since even before you found him." Dooku continued. "You could say the boy is destined for greatness within the ranks of the Sith order."

"You surely are delusional if you think I will give you my Padawan." Qui Gon said.

"What is the life or destiny of one boy compared to the lives of you four even if he is the chosen one according to an ancient prophecy that might or might not be true." Dooku taunted.

"Even if he wasn't the chosen one he would still be my Padawan and I wouldn't abandon him." Qui Gon replied with a determined look on his face. "If you can't understand this then you are no longer the master I knew." Qui Gon said this with sadness. Dooku smiled bitterly at his former apprentice.

"Not even for her" Dooku said as an image of Sarah appeared. Qui Gon looked at his former master with a confused expression.

"What does her have to do with everything." He asked.

"This woman, you care for her." Dooku said. Qui Gon's eyes went wide. "It's still a small feeling but it's the same feeling you had long ago for Tahl."

"Don't bring Tahl into this!" Qui Gon shouted furiously, the memory of his former best friend, his first love still brought pain to his chest.

"Alright let's go back to the Captain. It is obvious that the she cares for you. And even though you won't recognize it yet you care for her in the samw way."

"The Jedi are forbidden to form attachments." Qui Gon replied as he reflected on the Count's words.

"It's an stupid rule and you too used to consider it as such." The Count said calmly. "Plus you wouldn't want her to die as well would you? I've seen what that kind of thing did to you in the past." Qui Gon wanted to reply something but it was clearly true that the Captain and him had bonded as with the time they passed together and that Qui Gon had entertained the idea of getting to know her once the mission was over. Was Dooku right? Could he be having feelings for this woman? He didn't really know

In that moment the image of Sarah came to his head and he was reminded of the concern she'd shown for everyone in the group and the sadness she'd felt for her deceased crew. No matter how he felt for the woman and how she felt about him, Sarah wouldn't forgive him if he abandoned Anakin for her sake.

"Captain Sunn is a member of the Judiciary forces of the Republic." Qui Gon said with his gaze hardening. "Her only concern is to bring you to justice, as it's mine."

"A pitty" Dooku replied in a mocking tone. "Then perhaps when you've lost her, when you've lost them all we'll talk again. Who knows perhaps you will be more receptive to a Sith's offers then." Dooku spoke although Qui Gon could see he did not mean it, both knew Qui Gon would never fall, even though he'd come pretty close when Tahl died he made a promise to himself and to her after that he would never give in to temptation.

Qui Gon awoke from his meditation trance and looked at Obi Wan. 'It's time' He told his former Padawan who nodded and proceeded to contact Siri.

Meanwhile on Dooku's palace the Count awoke from his own meditation. His encounter with Qui Gon in the other realm had not been intended, in fact he'd been pretty surprised, perhaps that's why he'd decided to use such petty tricks to see if his former apprentice would surrender and hadn't been surprised when Qui Gon rejected his offer.

The meeting hadn't been a complete failure though. Whatever reparations or worries the Count still had for the upcoming fight against his padawan were gone. For the first time since the mission started the Count saw Qui Gon as an enemy, a Jedi. And all jedi had to be eliminated.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Siri maneuvered the freighter after receiving the message from Obi Wan until she was positioned it behind the shuttle. Obi Wan had told her they wanted the shuttle taken down, Qui Gon and Obi Wan would form a Force shield to prevent it from exploding when it crashed, but there was always the possiblity that if she used her laser the ship would explode middair. The only way to bring it down would be with an ion cannon. She looked at Ferus as the shuttle began trying to get away from the larger ship. 

"We'll used the the ion cannon" Siri told him. Ferus nodded and activated said weapon which was located right under the cockpit of the freighter. Siri began to concentrate to lock on the shuttle. She would lie if she said that the enemy pilot, or rival pilot, was a bad flyer but with a shuttle like that his options of shaking the freighter away. Siri waited for the weapons to lock on the target and when thy did, shot the ship four times.

The Shuttle, like it was normal when a ship was hit by an ion cannon, didn't explode but losing all power began falling from the sky and losing altitude fast. Siri imagined the poor pilots trying to get the uncooperative ship to work. However as it was near the ground, the descent some slowed and the ship landed softly in a clearance of the forest surely lead by Qui Gon and Obi Wan. Siri followed.

"Go pick up two blasters, we are going in" She said as she landed near the downed shuttle. Ferus nodded and left. Siri headed for the entrance for the exit and opened the ship's doors just as Ferus returned with the blaster. "Set it to Stun. We don't want to kill them.

"Yes Master" Ferus said as he followed her outside the ship. None of the shuttle's occupants had exited the shuttle yet, but they didn't have to wait too much for that to happen. Two members of the security forces came out firing the blasters at both of them, both Siri and Ferus engaged them running for cover. The fight didn't last long and a few minutes later the two members of the security forces laid unconscious on the ground.

Siri made a signal to Ferus and young Padawan advanced covering his master as they looked into the shuttle. Ferus pointed his blaster at the pilots but both seemed unconscious, he guessed Master Jinn or Knight Kenobi had something to do with that. Siri checked on their fellow Jedi. Neither them nor Sarah seemed harmed although Obi Wan showed signs of having seen better days, his wounds seemed somewhat healed, he would require to rest a knight on the healing chambers Siri supposed and more importantly his Force presence was regular again

"Well I'm glad that worked out." She said as the group stood up.

"I had confidence you could pull it off." Qui Gon said smiling at the woman.

"More like only you and your barbaric methods could pull this off." Obi Wan teased as he looked at her blaster.

"That's enough" Qui Gon said in a tone he hadn't used with them in a long time, both knights smiled. Qui Gon motioned Sarah to come closer. "I believe you haven't been formally introduced, this is Sarah Sunn, Captain of the Ship "Hammer" of the Judiciary corps.

"Nice to meet you." Siri greeted smiling at the other woman. "I'm Jedi knight Siri Tachi."

"Nice to meet you too Knight Tachi." Sarah greeted her.

"Just Siri is fine." Siri replied, she didn't like to much being called by her rank.

"Then you can call me Sarah." Sarah replied and Siri nodded.

"Well then let me introduce you my Padawan" Siri began but Ferus wasn't really paying attention at the adults.

"It seems you are tough to kill Skywalker." Ferus spoke. "Tell me how did you mess things up this time?"

"Oh Why Ollin? It seems that our last confrontation wasn't enough" Anakin replied. "Perhaps I should send you to the healing wing again"

Kiara sighed, there they went again, Anakin and Ferus could not stand each other's guts and had made their life mission to compete with each other or provoke each other every time they met. And the worst part that they sometimes made her part of it and while Anakin was her best friend and she appreciated him, Ferus was also a friend to her and she didn't want any part in their stupid relation which was completely different with the sane competition encouraged in Padawans which was what Kiara shared with them.

"Guys, stop it." Kiara spoke trying. "We are all on the same boat here."

"He started it" Ferus and Anakin said pointing at each other.

"Well I'm ending it" Qui Gon interrupted. Both boys looked at the Master Jedi and all the adults who were looking at them with stern expressions. "We have a mission to accomplish and you two will have to colaborate. If you don't think you can tell me now and I'll leave you two in the ship when we go after the Count." He scolded. " Do you think you will be able to colaborate until this mission is over?"

"Yes Master" Both boys said in unison.

"Good" Qui Gon and then looked at the rest. "Let's go"


	16. Chapter 16

Originally I was going to post this tomorrow and the rest on Monday but something has come up and I don't know if I will be able to post on monday, so I will post this chapter today and the next two chapters which will include the final confrontation and the epilogue of this story. There can be a sequel, I actually have a few chapters of it done, since this has been resting on my computer more months, so after you read the story I would like to know if you would like to read the sequel, which has no name yet. Thank you for favoriting commenting following or just reading. Enough with my life, enjoy the reading.

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Count Dooku listened as the hologram of General Stark tried to explain why the Jedi weren't already at his palace. Apparently a rebel ship had attacked the shuttle the Jedi were being transported in and had taken them away, the security forces were looking into the incident but apparently the General didn't think they would come up with much before the guards and pilots woke up but and the general told him it would be a while, plus there was no guarantee the guards would remember much

"So this rebels?" Dooku asked calmly without letting his anger control him. "Did they follow the shuttle from Carannia?"

He knew the answer to that, he had felt the presence of more Jedi on the Planet but had to act concerned and ignorant for the sake of appearances. The General shook his head.

"Like you ordered milord, not a single ship except for that shuttle has left the Carannian airspace since our counteroffensive began." The General replied. "I suspect they came from the space, other planet, perhaps mercenaries brought in by the Rebels."

"I see" Dooku replied.

"Perhaps it would be better if I sent some more troops to your Palace, milord." The General spoke with concern.

"There is no need General." The Count replied. "My guards and I are perfectly capable of defending ourselves."

"Yes sir." The General replied.

"Keep me posted on the situation" Dooku said as the hologram of the General disappeared. Dooku looked at one of his guards that stood guard besides him. "Have the guards prepare for an attack" The guard nodded and left his side. "Go with him." He told the one at the other side. Then looked at every guard posted at the room. "Leave" All the guards obeyed and left him alone

Dooku screamed in frustration. This was not the way things were supposed to be going. By now he was supposed to already have killed the Jedi and have the boy ready for his master. It made Dooku nervous that Lord Sidious hadn't contacted since he'd told him of Qui Gon's supposed death, despite his decision to hide it he wasn't sure he could and had expected his Master to contact and threaten him or even punish him harshly, Lord Sidious was capable of that. But the Lord of the Sith was surprisingly silent, perhaps still waiting for good news, perhaps giving him this chance to redeem himself if he knew Qui Gon was alive. Dooku shuddered to think what his Master would do if he failed to bring him the boy.

He wouldn't kill Dooku, or Tyrannus, he needed him, needed him in his great plot to destroy the Jedi order, to form the damn Confederacy and take over the galaxy forming a new stronger Sith Empire. Also he needed him presently to find an holocron in Korriban. Didn't he? Dooku wasn't a fool he knew Sidious had many adepts and followers, if he failed wouldn't he replace him? No. he wouldn't let that happen, he would give his Master what he wanted and then continue training until he became powerful enough to destroy Sidious. Yet there was the possibility his Master would kill him once he had Skywalker, he had to have a back up plan, something he could bargain with and yet use as a revenge if that failed.

He thought about it and smiled, yes, he had something that would work perfectly for that. He he entered a code on the comm control of his throne and waited. After a few seconds passed the tall and slender body of a Kaminoan appeared. It was Lama Su, recently appointed prime minister of Kamino and the man in charge of one of the key parts of his Master's plan, the clone army.

"Master Sifo Dyas." The Prime Minister smiled inwardly as he heard his former friend's name. A curious fact, at least to the count, about the Clone Army it's that it hadn't been either Dooku's or Palpatine's idea. It had been Master Sifo Dyas and in fact he had been the one to contact the Kaminoans first but Dooku had been ordered by Palpatine to kill Sifo when the Sith Lord learnt of this and seeing an oportunity of using Sifo's plan against the Jedi he ordered Dooku to pose as Sifo Dyas before the Kaminoans. And it had worked. "It's a pleasure seeing you." 

"You too Prime Minister." Dooku replied with a bow of his head. "I contact you because I want you to do some changes in the clone army. I want you to erase one of the orders from the clones programming. Is it possible?"

"At this stage it's difficult but not impossible." Lama Su replied. "Of course you must understand that this means you will have to be charged extra."

"Of course money is not an issue." Dooku replied. "However, I want this change carried out only if I don't contact you within a month."

"It is a weird petition but alright." Lama Su replied. "Which order would you like erased?"

"Order 66." Dooku said with a smile. "I'll organize the payment from another account to be transferred immediately, even if I contact you at a later date you can keep the money."

"It's an honor" Lama Su replied and Dooku could see the greed on the creatures eyes.

"Just one thing." He said. "Never tell of this conversation to anyone."

"I won't. I hope you contact us again." Lama Su said as his hologram disappeared. Dooku nodded with a smile, but some part of his subconscience told him he wouldn't see the Kaminoan again.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Siri and Sarah flew the ship over the palace as Qui Gon and Obi Wan scanned the place with the Force. Overall there were about 30 guards in the palace, a few aides and Dooku himself. The guards seemed to be prepared for their arrival. Obi Wan looked at his master and smiled.

"There is little security it seems that we may be able to reach Dooku easily." Obi Wan said. Qui Gon shook his head.

"Do not underestimate our enemy" He replied. "Those 30 guards are Dooku's personal guards we can expect heavy resistance from them." Siri, Ferus, Kiara and Anakin joined at that moment while Sarah was left alone piloting the freighter.

"So what is the plan?" The other Jedi knight asked. Qui Gon looked at her and smiled.

"I don't have any yet." The Master Jedi spoke truthfully.

"Then perhaps I could help with that" Siri replied. The other five Jedi looked at her and she decided to tell them her idea. "I was thinking we could use the ship to fly over the mansion again. Four of us will jump over to the mansion and use the force to soften the fall, one pilots and other 2 man the ship's guns providing cover. We fight our way up to where Dooku is and make fight him until we capture him."

"It's a rather simple plan, yet risky." Obi Wan spoke.

"Just the way I like them" Anakin added. Qui Gon chuckled at his Padawan's antics and nodded.

"How do we figure who stays manning the guns and piloting?" Ferus asked not paying attention to Anakin.

"Sarah could stay here and pilot the ship. I talked it over with her and she is not a bad pilot." Siri said, Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

"And who will be the gunners?" The stewjon knight asked. Everyone looked at him. "What? Me? You know I hate being on ships during combats more than I hate flying." He protested. "Plus you'll need my ability down there."

"Obi Wan you are injured. Despite your quick recuperation abilities you are not still a hundred percent, and you have to recuperate from the effects of the Force Nullifier." Qui Gon told him. Obi wan.

"But I am fi..." Obi Wan tried to reply

"Plus you will your mission will be equally dangerous." Qui Gon interrupted him. "And if we need you down there we'll request your help."

Obi Wan looked at the rest in search of support but everyone seemed to agree with Qui Gon. He finally nodded.

"Alright I'll be one of the gunners." Obi Wan began. "Then Kiara should..."

"The second gunner will be Anakin." Qui Gon interrupted. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What!?" Anakin shouted clearly disappointed. "Master I..."

"This is not up for debate." Qui Gon said as Kiara threw Anakin a sad look and Ferus snickered a little until Siri smacked him lightly on the back of his head. Obi Wan looked at his master sensing there was something behind his decision but said nothing. It wasn't the moment. Anakin just bowed his head, hurt by Qui Gon's decision.

"Yes Master." He replied. Qui Gon put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"It is for your own good believe me" He said as he headed for the cockpit and left the rest of the Jedi debating the plan between themselves. When he arrived he sat on the copilot's seat beside Sarah.

"Has Siri told you her plan?" She asked.

"She did, we decided to go ahead with it." Qui Gon replied with a kind expression.

"I see" Sarah said without looking at him. "It's risky but I think you have a very good chance of making it."

"We do" Qui Gon agreed. "And we'll have Anakin, Obi Wan and you having our back from the sky."

"I'll do my best." Sarah said.

"I know you will" Qui Gon replied smiling. "That's what you've done this whole mission."

"Thank you" She said as a small blush crept up her face. Neither of them said anything else despite wanting to. Sarah just turned the ship around and headed for the Count's palace again. Qui Gon just sat besider her until Siri came back to cockpit and demander her place on the copilot's seat.


	17. Chapter 17

Here it is, the final confrontation! This is the last chapter until the epilogue witch will be posted with this. The AN on the epilogue will more extensive than this. Enjoy your reading!

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two hours after coming up with the plan the frighter overflew the Count's palace again. This time four figures jumped out of it as the entry ramp was opened middair. The guards, five of Dooku's guards, who'd seen the freighter passing before watched attentively and ready as the four figures landed cleanly near the stairs of the main entrance. They were quick to react as the four assailants turned on their light sabers and charged at them.

"We are under attack!" one of them shouted into his comm system informing his comrades of what was happening as the other four took cover and shot the Jedi who halting their advance for a moment deflected the shots. A few moments later the Jedi approached the guards who in turn brought out mandalorian black sabers the count had bought for them a long time ago. Engaging the Jedi on hand to hand combat proved not to be such a good idea since once in close combat the Jedi easily defeated and killed their five opponents. Qui Gon launched the last guard with the force against the palace entrance opening it.

The four jedi entered the palace and were received by a rain of blaster shots from another group of guards. Meanwhile the ship took care of the guards that were posted in the palace terraces or windows. Seemingly unprepared by a joint attack by air and land the guards fell easily on both sides.

"This is too easy!"Anakin shouted excitedly into the comm system so that everyone could hear him and smirked when he heard Ferus scoff in response.

"Don't get cocky Padawan." Came Qui Gon's stern response as Obi Wan just rolled his eyes from the other side of she ship.

"Sorry Master" Anakin said with an amused tone that told the rest he wasn't sorry at all.

On the ground, the group of four advanced through the palace halls this time less crowded by guards that had to divide their attention between the ground and air assaults. Qui Gon felt as one as one man was speaking with the Count. He concentrated on listening the conversation and closed the eyes, while his companions continued to fight.

"Milord." The guard spoke. "The Jedi are too powerful and the ship is massacring our forces. We can't hold them down."

"I'll take care of the ship. Eliminate the Jedi." Dooku spoke coldly.

"Yes sir" The guard replied with a nod. Qui Gon spoke into the comm system.

"Sarah the Count is going to attack the ship. Be careful." Qui Gon spoke as he continued to fight. "Obi Wan Anakin be prepared for a possible Force duel."

"Roger that" Came her reply

"Yes Master" Came Anakin and Obi Wan's response.

On the air Sarah maneuvered the ship around the palace, so far the guards had tried to fight the ship with their blaster rifles and a few rocket launchers without much success. But probably because of what Qui Gon had said the guards stopped engaging the ship and retreated inside the castle, to try and stop Qui Gon and the rest.

As the ship passed near the palace's throne room they saw the count standing alone in the room. It wasn't long before the three of them saw what he was trying to do.

"He is pulling us towards him! He is trying to make us crash!" Sarah shouted in panick. Obi Wan and Anakin didn't need more information. Both of them reached out to the Force, Obi Wan with more difficulty, and began fighting for control of the ship.

'You are fighting a losing battle!' Dooku shouted into their heads. 'Surrender to your destiny!'

'Never!' Obi Wan replied. Increasing the efforts the knight and the Padawan finally released the ship from the Sith Lord's grip.

"Let's get out of here!" Obi Wan shouted at Sarah.

"But the rest..." Anakin began

"Anakin it's alright" Qui Gon's voice sounded through the comm system. "Go."

"Roger that" Sarah said reluctantly. "Contact us when you are done here."

"We will." Qui Gon said. And with that the ship fled from the palace.

"May the Force be with you all." Obi Wan said.

"With you too Obi Wan" Sounded Siri's voice as the freighter left the Palace behind.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dooku had to wait very little for the Jedi to arrive at the throne room. His last remaining guards had been pushed back to the entrance and the Count didn't have faith they would resist much longer, especially since his aides who were fighting too could be more of a bother than a help to their allies. A few minutes later the sounds of fighting stopped and the Count didn't feel any more liveforms than the Jedi and himself. The door opened and the figures of Qui Gon, Siri Tachi, Obi Wan's padawan and a boy that wasn't Skywalker. Obi Wan and Skywalker weren't with them and neither was the woman from the Judiciary Forces.

"Ah Qui Gon how nice of you to visit." Dooku spoke in a false cheery mode. The Jedi still with sabers turned on said nothing. "It's unpolite not to greet when you come to someone's house even if it's uninvited." Dooku said. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"Count Dooku." Qui Gon spoke, his voice cold as the ice of Hoth. "You are under arrest for the charges of treason against the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. You are to come to Coruscant to be tried for the charges presented against you. Dooku brought his crimson lightsaber so typical of the followers of the Sith Order.

"I'd love to go with you." Dooku said. "But I won't, you see my Masters has other plans for me after I end you and take the boy with me."

Kiara, Siri and Ferus looked confused but Qui Gon was unaffected by the Count's tone or information.

"Then we have no choice." Qui Gon said before charging at the Count. Both former Master and former padawan attacked each other. Dooku used his fury to compensate his age and Qui Gon fought calmly taking advantage of his former master's openings. The other three Jedi ran to help their comrade and soon the Sith Lord was surrounded by four jedi and concentrating on blocking all their attacks.

"It's interesting that you won't fight one on one Padawan." Dooku said. "I thought you better than this."

"Surrender Count." Qui Gon said ignoring his taunt. "You can't win."

As if to prove Qui Gon's point Siri managed to slash the Count's leg from behind making the old man stumble however the fight was not over as he continued to block his enemies attack, not in vain he had been claimed to be the best swordsman in the order. Taking advantage of his enemies surprise he used the Force to push Ferus and Kiara against opposite walls. Feeling his padawan fall unconscious Siri incremented her attack but the count blocked and retreated.

"You have much anger Knight Tachi, Qui Gon." Dooku spoke tauntingly again. "But you do not take advantage of this" He threw a bolt of lightning against Siri who blocked his attack. Qui Gon went on the offensive again and he manage to slash his master's left arm. The sith snarled in pain and pushed his former padawan back. However he wasn't able to block Siri's attack to his unharmed arm and the Jedi knight slashed off his hand.

Dooky fell to his knees as he watched the place where his hand had been before. Being lead on by fury he electrocuted the unaware female knight who was sent flying away. While Qui Gon felt she wasn't death, her injuries were grave, also before Qui Gon could react he received a kick from the count which sent him flying a few meters finally landing on his back

"I win Qui Gon." Dooku spoke with the traditional Sith arrogance. Qui Gon smiled and the Count looked shocked as the Freighter appeared again in front of him with Obi Wan and Anakin jumping out shortly afterward with their sabers in hand. Dooku had been so concentrated on the battle that he hadn't felt the Freighter approaching again. Surely they hadn't gone too far before turning back and Qui Gon was glad, despite his master's injuries the old sith Lord just seemed not to lose much strength.

Obi Wan and Anakin relieved Qui Gon from combat as they engaged the old Count in combat. For not being a Master-Padawan pair they fought really well in combination, so much that despite Obi Wan not being in top shape their combined style almost flawless. Qui Gon decided he wanted to be more than an expectator and quickly joined his Padawan. The Count surprised and furious by this development blocked his enemies attacks again, but the intense battle from before and his injuries prevented him from using his full power.

After a few minutes of battle Obi Wan disarmed him and held his saber against Dooku's neck.

"Surrender" Obi Wan said coldly. What happened next surprised the three Jedi. A cloaked figure appeared from nowhere with a crimson lightsaber in hand. And used the Force to push the surprised Jedi away from the Count. When they came to they observed as the figure helped Dooku get away. Qui Gon briefly thought of following them but then looked at their fellow comrades.

"Get them to the ship." He told Obi Wan and Anakin who nodded. Obi Wan took Siri while Anakin picked Kiara up.

"They are in need of a good healer." Obi Wan spoke gravely as they entered the ship when they were greeted by Sarah.

"Yes." Qui Gon agreed.

"Where are we going now?" Sarah asked.

"We are returning to Coruscant." Qui Gon replied and Anakin stared at him disbelievingly.

"What! But our mission!" Anakin said indignantly.

"We will have the Republic Judiciary contact Serenno's families and explain the situation." Qui Gon replied. "If Dooku is still here, they'll take care of that. However Knight Tachi is in need of a healer, Obi Wan is too and it will be a while before Ferus or Kiara come to and we don't know if they'll be ok to continue."

Anakin was going to reply but a look from his master prevented him from doing so. Qui Gon didn't like it either but besides all of what he said they didn't know where Dooku was going, they needed, to return, report and collaborate with the council to elaborate plans in case the Sith attack again.

"Yes Master." Anakin said and and went to accommodate Kiara who was still unconscious on his arms. Obi Wan returned from putting Siri to rest.

"How is she?" Qui Gon asked.

"She'll live." Obi Wan said neutrally. "Who do you think that was?"

"I don't know but I doubt this'll be last time we'll see him or her." Qui Gon replied.

"You know Master." Obi Wan said. "I hate that my bad feelings are always right."

Qui Gon chuckled at this as they both went to see how their injured were.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the epilogue. Before the stary I'd like to thank all those who have read this story until the end, very special thanks to:

The Reviewers (so far): scottusa1, Daktor (guest), Bonhamrules and Captain Rudds.

Those who favorited this story (so far): ALIASMOTH-gothic wonders, Bonhamrules, CleanWriter1987, Goodalwayswins98, MyFandoms 7, bella cullen the original, colbyshere2008 and scottusa1.

Those who followed this story: Bonhamrules, scottusa1, Goodalwayswins98, CleanWriter 1987, RosieMarble, bluebassethound, Wildheart75, kira shadow wolf and meganmcl 2698.

Any people that do any of these things in the future plus the ones that'll just read this story can consider themselves included in this thanks. After you read the epilogue I would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me if you would like to read a sequel to this story. As I've told you before the first chapters are already ready. Once you tell me the sequel will be up next Sunday.

LD. I do not own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Count and his mysterious savior waited with their Force presence concealed. for the enemy Freighter to leave before they escaped the palace. Once it did the mysterious figure lead the badly injured count away towards one hidden speeder. The Count looked weakly at the figure and spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked. The figure didn't reply, he or she just drove the speeder and the count fell unconscious.

He woke up hours later, near night time he supposed at a dark poorly lit room or more like a cell. His injuries had been treated without much care and every part of his body screamed as he moved. When he looked up, he froze, his Master Darth Sidious was in the cell, in holographic form, and a girl of 20 or 21 years old, with black hair and honey colored eyes with traces of yellow on them, leaned on the wall in front of him near the door.

"Master" He said weakly as he tried to get up and kneel before the Sith Lord.

"Tyranus." Palpatine spoke coldly. "Lady Alexa has informed me of your failure."

Dooku observed the girl who had a small smirk on her face. She was clearly enjoying the situation. Dooku clenched his fists and controlled his feelings.

"I'm sorry milord. I was the Jedi, they tricked me." Dooku confessed.

"They did indeed." Palpatine agreed and Dooku could not feel but notice that his Master was smirking. Both the Girl and the old Sith Lord were enjoying this. "And you did not notice me when your plans were going south if you had we could have arranged something together. Now your mission is over and has ended in failure." Dooku felt fear at his master's words. The old man continued. "I don't believe a proper introduction has been made has it?" Dooku shook his head and the girl walked away from the wall and stood near Palpatine. "Her title is Darth Alexa. She is the one that's going to replace you." Palpatine told him without dropping a malicious smirk. "Not only as my apprentice you see. Lady Alexa is the illegitimate child of one of the Big Noble Families in Serenno. After you pass away I've already arranged for her to become the next ruler, Countess Alexa of Serenno."

Dooku stood there for a moment and meditated his options. He'd prepared a back up plan just for this eventuality perhaps it was time to put into action. He was going to speak but suddenly he felt unable to, not because he was afraid but there was something preventing him from speaking. Dooku recognized the sensation, it was a warning from the Force and not the Dark Side of it. He greeted the Light side briefly like longtime disappeared old friend as Alexa pulled out 2 lightsabers, hers and the Count's own lightsaber.

As this was happening the Count didn't feel the fear increase but 2 different feelings, one lighter than the other. One was the thought that with his death a part, a crucial part of Palpatine's plan to rule the Galaxy would die with him increasing the probabilities of failure considerably and the Count couldn't help but think he'd gotten revenge ahead of time. The other thought was more comforting it was more of a memory a sentence he hadn't heard in a long time spoken throughout the Jedi Order for generations and that his Master had taught him.

"Death there is not." Yoda's voice said on his head. "Only the Force there is."

That was his last thought as the Sith Lady decapitated him. However instead of the pleasure they normally got for their actions both the Dark Lord and his apprentice felt like they'd made a big mistake although neither of them showed to the other both concealing their thoughts as well as they could. Lord Sidious finally spoke trying to sound pleased and smug like everything has gone as planned.

"Well done my new apprentice." He said. "Now that this is done and Dooku is gone you'll proceed to your next mission. Go find the Secret Holocron in Korriban."

"It will be done Master" The girl spoke. Before disappearing the hologram of Sidious nodded.

"Let this also be a reminder of what happens when you fail me." 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Corellian freighter landed on the Senate building on a beautiful sunny morning. The Jedi Council together with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and his entourage awaited them. Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Anakin and Sarah left the freighter. Watching only them Mace Windu frowned.

"Where are the others?" He asked as the four people bowed in greeting.

"They are injured inside the freighter. Ferus and Kiara are only unconscious and will only need rest but Siri has suffered from a strong Force Lightning attack she'll need a healer."

"I'll arrange for some of my pilots to take them to the temple." The Chancellor said with a worried expression that Qui Gon felt had little to do with the other 3 Jedi's status. "Now you must all come to my office I'd like you to brief the Council and I on the matters in Serenno although I'm aware the Council has been informed of most already except for the outcome." While saying this he threw the Council a somewhat accusatory look which the councilmen and women decided to ignore.

The four of them nodded and and followed the Chancellor and the rest to the Chancellors office and briefed them on the mission. Qui Gon of course omitted the part of the Sith wanting Anakin for themselves, he wasn't even sure he'd tell the council when he briefed them again the next day. When all of them were over telling the story the Chancellor spoke.

"I must congratulate Knight Kenobi and young Padawan Skywalker for their actions against Count Dooku." He threw Anakin a paternal proud look. "You've been very brave."

"Thank you Chancellor" Anakin said with a small smile. Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan for some unknown reason he also seemed unsettled by this interaction.

"It was teamwork chancellor." Obi Wan said wanting to end it. "By the 7 of us." Palpatine looked at Obi Wan and Qui Gon briefly saw anger on his face although he thought nothing of it or blamed it on his tiredness

"Of course Knight Kenobi." The Chancellor said smiling again. He looked at Sarah. "Captain Sunn I'm very sorry for your losses during this mission. I'll make sure you are properly rewarded and that your crew's families are compensated."

Sarah nodded sadly, none of that helped much but she appreciated the gesture. Qui Gon would have wanted to comfort the woman who'd been a companion in this adventure and that, according to Dooku, could become much more but he didn't want to deal with an angry council and more lectures on the code.

"Worrying what you've told us is. Definite proof of the return of a powerful sith order it is." Yoda was the first of the Jedi to speak.

"Whatever the Sith are planning it can't be good." Mace added. "Perhaps the increasing separatism throughout some systems of the Republic is also their fault, Dooku's was said to have met with several leaders of said movement."

"And his defeat is unlikely to stop it." Palpatine added with a concerned expression. "I'll have to work on something with the Senate to deal with this situation.

"Dark times ahead of us lie." Yoda concluded.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon accompanied Sarah towards the barracks of the Judiciary corps of the Republic where her quarters, were Sarah's apartment was located. Neither spoke much perhaps because both were tired because of the mission and because they were both worried about their injured companions. Sarah drove a senate airspeeder loaned to her by the Chancellor and both were silent. Obi Wan and Anakin had declined to go because Obi Wan wanted to check on Siri and the rest and Anakin too, the boy had also showed some concern for the Ferus's wellbeing. Finally they arrived at the building which was a few miles away from the Senate.

"Well" Sarah said unsure of what to say. It was obvious that they had grown close during the mission, more than Sarah had with the rest, because they had spent most of the time together, it was weird to separate now she guessed. Also she couldn't deny she felt something for the man something, that if nurtured could become romantic love which made the reunion all the more painful.

Qui Gon said nothing but the woman could see he was equally conflicted. Without being a Jedi she could feel she felt something about her too. But she also knew he wouldn't act on it, he was a Jedi and their code forbid.

"I guess I should go then." She said getting out of the speeder. "It was an honor to be on this mission with you Master Jinn"

"The honor was mine" Qui Gon replied. He still wondered about what Dooku had said. About this woman and what they could become. Tahl had been the only woman she'd considered breaking the Code for and she'd lost her. It had been so painful he'd almost fallen. He was sure now that he wouldn't fall if he lost Sarah because like with Tahl her memory would be enough to keep him on the Light, but he didn't know if he could bare that pain again if something went wrong. And also what he wanted now was get to know her better, nothing else.

"Captain" He said as the woman was getting away from the car. She turned around and looked at him questioningly. "I'd like very much for you to join me for breakfast tomorrow, there's a cafe I always like to go to, Didi's Cafe. After all you've done for us I would feel bad if I didn't thank you somehow."

Sarah looked at him for a few seconds as if analyzing her options. She finally smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that very much." She replied and Qui Gon couldn't help the smile that crept up his face. He remembered the last verse of an ancient poem, a poem whom the Jedi conserved yet which ending they seemed to ignore. He'd learnt it one day as a Padawan and it had become one of his firmest beliefs ever since.

"Love can light the stars" He said to himself as he sat on the speeder and drove to the temple. He'd known it's meaning with Tahl and was remembering it now. He wondered if he could someday get the Council and the rest of the Jedi to see it that way. He felt a slight encouragement and knew it was from the Force itself, yes, he would get them to see it his way.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Slave I landed on one of the Platforms of Tipoca city and Jango disembarked from his ship with his armor on and his helmet on his hand. A Kaminoan tried to greet the bounty hunter but Jango ignored the being. He arrived at his quarters where a very small child, barely more than one year rested. The child was Jango's only son, a payment for his services to the Kaminoan cloners, Bobba Fett.

Jango observed his child for a few moments and calmed himself. He had failed his mission and he would have his revenge but for now he had concentrate on his primary mission, allow himself to be cloned and help train that damn Army of the Republic. His comm system beeped and a woman appeared in front of him. According to his comm system she was calling from Serenno.

"Who are you?" The bounty hunter asked harshly.

"My name is Alexa." The woman spoke. "I'm your new client."

"What about Dooku?" Jango asked although he could figure the answer.

"He is out of the picture" she said with a small smile. Jango nodded, he couldn't say he was sorry for his old boss not after how he'd treated him in Serenno.

"What do you want?" He asked still not knowing the cause of the call.

"I just wanted to meet such an important partner in our plans" The woman replied calmly.

"Do not call me for such reasons" Jango replied. "Either give me a target or order me to kill a jedi. Preferably the latter."

"Oh patience Jango, you will have your revenge and your honor will be restored." Alexa said. "When it's time to execute my Master's plan you'll have the chance to kill as many jedi as you want."

Jango smiled. "It's always a pleasure to work with you."


	19. Author's note

Hello, Dark Cronos here I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to this story "Star Wars AU Episode II: The Storm Begins." Will be posted today, I hope you read it and enjoy it as I hope you read and enjoyed this one. Thank you all especially those who posted a review in favor of a sequel.

Dark Cronos.


End file.
